


Hexágono de Saturno

by Guezeluss



Category: South Park
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guezeluss/pseuds/Guezeluss
Summary: Eric Cartman era aún muy joven cuando tuvo que entender el significado de tener un alma gemela, y peor todavía si eso conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad.





	1. Interconexión

Eric Cartman desde muy pequeño estuvo consciente de lo especial que era. No de una forma en la que solían decir las madres, y Liane no hacía ninguna diferencia en recordárselo; era más como una sensación presente en todo momento de que él no era como el resto de los demás niños. Y con eso no se refería a su obvio atractivo, carisma o demás cualidades que lo hacían único (a consideración suya). No, había algo más, algo de lo que estaba seguro no poseía ninguna otra persona, que al menos él tuviera conocimiento.

Al principio creyó estar loco, y no era para menos, aún era demasiado joven como para poder procesar algo de esa magnitud. Pero mediante varios experimentos a lo largo de años y ardua investigación, pudo llegar a la conclusión de que en verdad no estaba loco y todo aquello que experimentaba a altas horas de la madrugada era total y ciertamente real. No sabía con qué palabras explicarlo, y no era necesario, era su máximo secreto que nadie debía saber, ni siquiera su madre, pese a tenerle la suficiente confianza como para contarle sobre sus fiestas de té con sus peluches. Pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Cuando Eric Cartman tenía ocho años de edad, tuvo su primer encuentro con su alma gemela.

La primera noche fue la más larga y confusa que jamás haya recordado en su vida. A muy altas horas, con la conciencia perdida, fue que empezó todo. Él siendo niño recuerda cómo dormía con total normalidad, esa vez no había soñado, era todo un fondo negro sin rastro alguno de imágenes o colores, sólo su vacía conciencia que descansaba en plena noche. Y muy débilmente alcanzaba a oír un ruido, una voz desconocida pero familiar en cierto sentido, murmuraba cosas inentendibles para él y cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Intentaba escuchar las cosas que decía, como en un intento por acercársele.

— _¿Quién es?_

Intentaba alzar su voz, pero una parte de él estaba que se moría de miedo, miedo a lo desconocido y de lo que pudiera pasar.

— _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

Es lo que obtiene por respuesta; ciertamente no debía ser respondido con una pregunta, pero vuelve a probar con algo diferente.

— _Esto es un jodido sueño, ¿no será alguien que conozca?, ¿o tal vez se trate de un desconocido?_

No tiene ningún momento para razonar bien lo que dice, pero oh vamos, sí que es un jodido sueño.

— _Si esto es un sueño, ¿por qué no puedo ver nada y sólo escucho una voz?_

Era un hecho, no entendía ni una mierda de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y con cada cosa que decía la voz extraña, más aumentaban sus dudas.

— _Espera, ¿no eres sólo una parte de mi sueño?, ¡¿por qué no hablas como las personas hablan en los sueños?!_

Estaba empezando a forzar sus sentidos por percibir algo más que la voz, una imagen, algún escenario… pero nada, sólo oscuridad.

— _¿No eres tú un sueño?_

De acuerdo, se estaba empezando a encabronar, pero al no estar seguro de nada se forzaba a no soltar palabras altisonantes, algo extraño viniendo de él.

— _Mejor… dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Al menos quisiera saber cómo llamar a mi sueño._

La persona al otro lado estaba doblemente confundida, sin tener mucho en cuenta su uso de razón, decide que es mejor dejar fluir las cosas, y si quería respuestas, las obtendría; mas no tuvo en consideración que al pronunciar su nombre, Eric sólo escucharía un sonido sordo, como el vacío.

— _¿Qué está pasando? En todo caso, yo soy…_

El ruido sordo vuelve a irrumpir en su conversación; considerándolo la mayor mierda del mundo que ni su nombre puedan pronunciar. La persona al otro lado permanece muda, Eric cree que ha desaparecido de repente, pero en verdad sigue ahí, como queriendo descifrar algo.

— _¿No te parece esto muy… raro?_

Eric simplemente despierta luego de oír esas últimas palabras, dichas como en susurros al denotar la inseguridad de lo que hablaba. Pero en cuanto nota la oscuridad en su cuarto y ve la hora del reloj en la mesita de noche, se da cuenta que falta poco menos de una hora para que suene la alarma; no tiene sueño y no desea dormir al menos por el resto del día.

Decide encender un rato la computadora, a ver si con eso lograba olvidar algo de ese extraño sueño. Pero lo que le parece aún más raro todavía, es recordar a detalle todo lo que había sucedido, siendo que con trabajos en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que dormía podía recordar siquiera que había soñado. No sabe en qué punto pero termina googleando su sueño, esperanzado de que salieran millones de resultados resolviendo su duda pero, nada.

El 99.9% de las páginas que salían eran charlatanerías sobre "el significado de tu sueño", "cómo afectan ese tipo de sueños en su vida", "contrate ahora mismo espiritistas para hacerle una limpia a domicilio".

Nunca había deseado tanto el arrojar el ordenador por la ventana como ahora.

Pasa alrededor de los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos por montones de páginas y anuncios basura que sólo alentaban más de lo que ya estaba su ordenador, pasando por exactamente lo mismo y viendo que su tiempo se iba agotando cada vez más, desiste a que tal vez no encuentre lo que estaba buscando.

Entra a la última página esperando tan siquiera una pequeña pista, y nada. Dirige su vista a la hora de su computadora, viendo que ya sólo le quedaba cinco minutos; da un largo y profundo suspiro antes de apagar el ordenador, sintiéndose engañado de que internet no le de las respuestas que él busca.

Su humor empeora al recordar por alguna razón lo molesto que es tener que lidiar con un judío a tan temprana edad.

**[ . . . ]  
**

Después de casi dos años, Eric Cartman no tenía la menor duda de que había sido bendecido por Dios. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo, cayó en cuenta de que lo que padecía no era para nada normal, lo dedujo desde el momento en que encontró escasa información al respecto, que si bien no le parecía del todo completa en el momento, al menos le daba una mejor idea de lo que le pasaba.

Y realmente no es una exageración cuando se dice que literal pasó alrededor de setenta y dos horas continuas frente a la pantalla del ordenador, desgastándole la retina, en busca de lo más mínimo coherente.

Su búsqueda terminó en el momento en el que en lo más profundo que él haya considerado del internet, se encontró con algo parecido a un blog, pero que aparentaba estar abandonado por la única fecha de actualización en la que explicaba brevemente lo siguiente:

" _El término de almas gemelas se le han atribuido a las personas que poseen un fuerte vínculo con otra persona. Se caracteriza por no ser algo intangible, existen una serie de procedimientos para saber si se es un poseedor de alma gemela, lo cual es muy poco común en la población mundial y hasta el día de hoy permanece como un secreto a voces._

_El origen de esto permanece desconocido, pese a que algunas personas le atribuyen orígenes divinos, nadie está del todo seguro de cómo inició._

_Quienes poseen un alma gemela, existen varias formas en las que pueden comunicarse el uno con el otro, una de ellas (y la más común), es en la que pueden escribir mensajes en su piel y éstos llegarán a la piel de su alma gemela instantáneamente, y en sí todo lo que pinten será traspasado a la otra persona. También existe otra que continua a esto, la cual consiste en una comunicación bastante libre con el pensamiento, uno escucha lo que piensa el otro y viceversa, esta se considera más fluida pero no un tanto más cómoda. Existen rumores de que hay otras formas de saber si se tiene un alma gemela, pero nadie sabe con exactitud._

_Generalmente estas personas se encuentran distanciadas por miles de kilómetros, algo que dificulta bastante su encuentro."_

Sin duda en aquél momento le había parecido aún más incoherente de lo que había leído con anterioridad, no encontraba el menor sentido lo viera por donde lo viera; y estaba seguro de que eso es lo que diría una persona normal, común y corriente como cualquier otra. Pero él no era común, y algo en él le gritaba que todo eso era verdad, y que él era uno de esos afortunados en tener un alma gemela.

Sin dar tantas vueltas a la obviedad, Eric sin querer terminó tomando cariño por quien fuera que se encontraba al otro lado de sus sueños; era imbécil, se cuestionaba, aún sin tener la total certeza de que con quien estuviera hablando fuera alguien de carne y hueso, su parte visceral le exigía una total entrega a esa relación que poco a poco se iba formando con el trascurso del tiempo; ni él mismo se reconocía cuando hablaba con su alma gemela, es como si fuera otro; lo trataba con tanto cuidado que nadie en el mundo podría saber que es Eric Cartman.

También intentó comunicarse estando consciente; nunca funcionó, por alguna razón sólo podían hablar estando ambos dormidos (eso lo sabe porque nunca pudo hablar con él en sus siestas de la tarde). De igual manera, de las cosas que más le llamó la atención es cuando intentaba obtener algo de información suya, cualquiera, la suficiente que le sirviera para localizarle, pero en cuanto alguno decía (o al menos era lo que aseveraban) un nombre, una ciudad, un país, una dirección… eran "censurados", así decidieron nombrarle a cada que escuchaban aquél horrible ruido sordo, aquél que Cartman le había asegurado a su alma gemela que algún día lo dejaría realmente sordo.

Pero a ninguno le importaba eso.

Terminaron conociendo más el uno del otro, ambos contaban cosas tan íntimas que nunca antes le habían dicho a alguien, unas más vergonzosas que otras, pero al fin terminaban riendo juntos; y no lo entendía, Eric no lo entendía, ¿por qué alguien como él estaba siendo tan blando?, ¿era acaso algún afecto secundario?

Nunca lo sabría, quizás.

— _¿Hay algún deporte que te guste?_

Solían sacar temas cualquieras, en los que se pudieran entretener por el rato que tenían.

— _Ninguno especialmente; acostumbro ver televisión cuando estoy aburrido._

Increíblemente era rara la ocasión en la que se le llegaba a salir alguna grosería.

— _Yo amo jugar basquetbol; lo practico el mayor tiempo que me sea posible, incluso pedí unirme a un equipo, pero…_

— _¿Pero?_

— _Me rechazaron por no tener la altura suficiente, aunque sus integrantes fueran de piel oscura; no me pareció justo._

Desde donde estaba, Cartman podía sentir la irritabilidad emanante en ese momento, ambos sentían lo mismo cuando hablaban por lo que no le pareció extraño, pero aun así, él sabía que estaba más molesto.

— _Hablamos después._

Eric abre sus ojos, sin rastro de sueño se incorpora de su cama y dirige su vista a la mesita de noche. Otra vez había despertado antes de que sonara la alarma, siendo particularmente molesto debido al sueño que se le iba acumulando a lo largo del día.

Sólo aquella persona desconocida podía hacerle olvidar toda la mierda que tenía que soportar, amanecía pensando en lo afortunado que es y que absolutamente nada podía arruinarlo, mientras guardara el secreto, no le importaba qué tanto se tardaría en conocer a su persona destinada.

También acostumbraba recordar sus conversaciones a lo largo del día, para que estar en esa guardería con distinto nombre fuera más tolerable. _"Amo jugar basquetbol",_ reproducía cada palabra en mente, _"Me rechazaron por no tener la altura suficiente…"_

No sabía por qué eso le sonaba extrañamente familiar.


	2. Primer Encuentro Parte I

A unas medias relucientes once de la mañana, el aula del cuarto grado de la primaria de South Park aún se hallaba al tope de niños, pese a estar a mitad del receso, la señorita Garrison los había castigado a todos por estarle aventando bolitas de papel en las que se burlaban muy feo de lo artificial que era su vagina; esto claramente enfureció a la mujer (entrecomillas) a sobremanera, quitándole quince minutos de su descanso.

Hasta que en algún sofocante momento accede a dejarlos salir, no sin antes amenazarlos con que después de clases se irían a quedar otras dos horas para completar su castigo; ya que nadie tuvo las bolas suficientes como para confesar quién fue el gracioso.

Eric mira con recelo a sus demás compañeros mientras se va a sentar a la rueda giratoria de la escuela, en la cual era el único lugar donde no había nadie y tenía la suficiente vista para ver qué demonios hacía el resto del cuarteto. Gira al impulso del viento, con la misma expresión de desinterés ve cómo el hippie de Stan le lanza una pelota de americano a Kyle. Al menos se entretendría con lo que restaba del receso.

—Oye Cartman, ¿no quieres venir a jugar? —le grita Kyle a una distancia considerable, extrañamente amigable y el niño mencionado empieza a sospechar de las intenciones de ese judío. Y como quiera que sea, Eric le señala que no deseaba en ese momento mancharse las manos con lodo y nieve, que estaba bien así. —Como quieras. —menciona con la misma amabilidad, sin prestarle mucha atención, lanza la pelota hacia donde está Kenny.

Eric refunfuña desde su lugar, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano; sólo se limita a observar con desgano su alrededor, sobre todo a los tres maricas que parecían novios al estar riéndose como idiotas sólo por estarse pasando el balón, en especial por ese judío engreído, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hervía la sangre… Bien sabía que sólo ese marica le provocaba tanta repulsión, ¿cómo era posible? Creía que el convivir con un solo judío le hacía acumular todo ese odio dentro de él.

En algún momento del juego, y estando a unos cuantos minutos de sonar el timbre para regresar a las aulas, es que ve al niño pobre lanzar con excesiva fuerza el balón a la dirección en donde estaba Kyle, tanto que éste tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás, casi a estar trotando, para lograr tomar el balón. Cartman lo ve con curiosidad al ir tan, pero tan rápido que, ve que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un montículo de nieve, demasiado grande para ser solo nieve. Y es cuando ve con cierto goce y angustia a Kyle caer mal al suelo, quejándose.

Suelta varios gritos, sosteniendo su pierna izquierda, con la ropa rasgada y una gran mancha rojiza cubre esa zona, junto a su mano, ensuciándola. En cuestión de segundos, Stan, Kenny y varios otros niños se acercan a donde está Kyle, todos queriéndolo ayudar, pero ninguno sin saber bien qué hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos entre sollozos y sangre sin dejar de fluir es que, uno de los niños decide ir en busca de ayuda, algún profesor u otro adulto.

Y Eric Cartman sigue expectante con lo sucedido.

El pequeño niño racista en verdad no sabe qué hacer, o qué sentir, sólo se queda ahí mirando, con un sentimiento vacío, y nada de eso le afecta en lo más mínimo. Ve a Kyle quejarse en el suelo, adolorido y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Y de la nada una sensación asfixiante se hace presente en su pecho, luego el cuerpo entero le empieza a doler, y al final algo húmedo se presenta en la parte inferior de sus pantalones, casi llegando al tobillo pero no tan abajo; al palpar su pierna derecha nota cómo su mano se mancha de rojo, y cuando descubre su pierna, se da cuenta que igualmente estaba sangrando. Esto altera excesivamente a Eric, poniéndolo ansioso, entonces vuelve a oír quejas de ese judío de mierda, y otra vez su pecho quema como los mil demonios; provocando movimiento en la rueda giratoria.

— ¡Oye Cartman! ¿Por qué no en vez de estar jugando nos ayudas a llevar a Kyle a la enfermería? —le grita Stan desde el extremo de donde estaba, con la misma angustia de ver a su mejor amigo retorcerse de dolor entre toda esa nieve.

Cartman maldice por dentro, maldice a ese hippie desconsiderado al sólo preocuparse por su novio; y él quedándose en el frío metal como un perro. No tolera más esa mierda y se levanta del juego a un lugar donde al menos no puedan molestarlo, o verlo siquiera… Saca su iPhone cuando está lo suficientemente lejos del escenario y marca al número de su casa, siendo contestado en segundos.

— ¿Diga? —la voz de una mujer madura pero hogareña es la que le contesta.

—Mamá, estoy muriendo, ven por mí, rápido.

— ¡¿Calabacín?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —es lo último que oye teniendo alejada la bocina de su oreja, colgando sin decir nada para darle un toque más dramático y se apurara en llegar.

Después de eso, los párpados de Eric se comienzan a sentir más pesados, y en general todo su cuerpo lo siente más pesado; no puede más, cree que si llega a la entrada de la escuela será un logro, sólo para que su madre encuentre su frío cadáver y sea recordado como la mejor persona que jamás haya pisado la tierra. Da unos cuantos pasos más, y siente desmayarse, no sin antes ver como última imagen a esa sucia rata judía siendo llevada por maestros y la enfermera de la escuela, luego todo se torna en un infinito escenario negro.

**[ . . . ]  
**

La última vez que Kyle abre sus ojos, se da cuenta de que aún seguía en la enfermería de la escuela, y una sensación de extrema hambre le empieza a molestar en el estómago, por no mencionar el extraño antojo por pollo frito.

De igual manera, la conciencia de Eric Cartman vuelve de a poco, se da cuenta que está en su habitación por el ambiente tan familiar que le rodea; mas sigue su cabeza dando vueltas, y no recuerda con exactitud qué pasó antes de colapsar. Talla un poco sus ojos para quitar cualquier rastro de sueño, y por inercia sus piernas se flexionan, removiendo un tanto las sábanas y dejando al descubierto casi por completo su cuerpo. Es por consiguiente su desconcierto al ver vendada la parte inferior de una de sus piernas.

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡Eric! ¡¿Ahora qué pasó?! —irrumpe en su habitación al momento; dejando en la mesita de noche una charola con alimentos y medicamentos con poca delicadeza.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo la pierna vendada?! ¡Y me sigue doliendo la cabeza, y todo! —comienza a temblar provocado de la ansiedad, tampoco puede cambiar su expresión preocupada de lo malo que le pudiera pasar.

—Oh, Eric, ¿acaso ya no recuerdas? —dice dulcemente, recobrando la calma al ver que su hijo estaba bien y sólo se trató de una falsa alarma. —Cuando me hablaste por teléfono parecía que te había pasado algo muy grave. Me preocupé aún más al encontrarte tirado en la entrada de la primaria; ¡creí que te estaba perdiendo, Calabacín! Incluso te llevé al hospital lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando llegué y te revisaron, vieron que sólo tenías un raspón, "algo común en niños, pero nunca nos habían llegado inconscientes", fue lo que me dijeron. Y la verdad no sé si confiar mucho en eso, pero… dime, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Te vendaron la pierna porque aún no dejaba de sangrar, aunque fuera una herida pequeña…

— ¡¿Una herida pequeña?! ¡Casi muero, por Dios! ¡Esos "doctores" son unos incompeten…! —empieza a rugir su estómago vacío. —Dame de comer, estoy hambriento. —exige ignorando por completo su enojo hacia ese mediocre servicio público.

Liane toma la comida que recién había dejado de lado, para dárselo a su dulce hijo y éste terminara de recuperarse de aquella experiencia tan traumática que debió ser; se siente aliviada de ver a Eric como siempre, pero aún con ese vendaje en la pierna, no puede evitar verlo. —Ya está decidido, no irás a la escuela hasta que te sanes por completo. Descansa Eric, ya es tarde. —dice antes de cruzar la puerta, y apagar la luz del cuarto.

— _¿Faltar a la escuela…? Joder, ¡qué suerte!_ —piensa antes de volver a adentrarse en sus cobijas. — _Pero, me sigue pareciendo muy raro todo lo que pasó… Ay, no puedo esperar a contárselo todo._

Y esa misma noche, en muchísimo tiempo, no había soñado con aquella voz que anhelaba estando despierto. Sólo oscuridad, y un vacío infinito. En la mañana se siente extraño, y con un hueco en el pecho inexplicable; debía haber alguna razón para que esa persona no apareciera, y deseaba ser comprensivo, pero sabe que realmente no es así. Al ver la hora en el reloj se da cuenta de que todavía está a tiempo para alistarse para la escuela, ya no se siente mal físicamente, todo lo contrario, está mucho más fresco que en cualquier otro día; pero las oportunidades son pocas, y su cama está demasiado cómoda y calientita como para levantarse así. No, ya iría a investigar mañana, o el día en que se cansara de estar fingiendo.

De lo único que tuvo fuerzas (o ganas) fue para salir de su cama, dirigirse a la cocina por una bolsa de Cheesy Poofs y acomodarse en el sofá de su casa frente al televisor; no sin antes pedirle a su madre que cuando se quedara dormido lo subiera a su habitación, algo que de igual forma haría sin decírselo… ugh, ¿desde cuándo pedía las cosas para que se las dieran? Parecía ser que las cosas raras no fueran a terminar.

En un descuido y sin previo conocimiento, termina dormido con la televisión prendida, aún con los dedos manchados con sus frituras, las pocas energías que tenía acaban abandonándolo por eso de las siete y diecisiete de la noche. Ya sin luz, en los próximos cuarenta y tres minutos, permanece ameno, sin aparentemente nada fuera de lo normal.

— _Hey, siento haberme ausentado tanto, y sobre todo por no haber dicho nada._

Cada noche era un infierno, a la cuarta creyó ya no poder encontrarse más con esta persona, su ansiedad y miedo crecía a cada día; pero en verdad debió suponerlo.

— _Estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles, he estado internado en el hospital y todo el tiempo me mantienen sedado; creo que por eso no he podido hablar contigo; lo siento._

— _¡¿Qué te pasó?!_

El miedo, la ansiedad y la angustia crecieron cuando por fin pudo volver a escuchar su voz; no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero para Eric parecieron siglos enteros.

— _Sufrí un accidente mientras jugaba con mis amigos en la escuela. Ahora que lo pienso, suena bastante tonto, pero al menos fue sólo la pierna… Si hubiera sido más grave, seguramente no podría hablar ahora._

Pese a su estado, se nota con una tranquilidad admirable, tanto que Cartman deseaba un poco de ella; aunque con lo que acababa de decir si bien parecía haberlo visto antes, fue que su ritmo cardiaco se elevó hasta donde creyó que llegaría si le diera un ataque al corazón.

—… _espera, ¿… te accidentaste jugando en la escuela?, ¿… en la pierna?, ¿… pero cuándo?_ —entrecorta su voz, teniendo en su mente todo un caos.

— _No es para tanto realmente… ahora me siento mejor. Hace cuatro días, me hubieras visto, estaba gritando tan fuerte que creyeron que estaban matando a alguien, ¡y por una pequeña fractura en la pierna izquierda! Siempre me pasa de todo en esa pierna, quién sabe por qué._

— _¿… en la pierna izquierda? ¿Có-cómo fue que pas-pasó todo eso?_ —sentía delirar.

— _Uhm, pues estaba jugando a pasar la pelota con dos mis amigos, todo fue bastante bien hasta que uno me aventó con tanta fuerza la pelota que tuve que correr por ella. Claro, yo tuve la culpa por no ver esa enorme piedra que resaltaba a la vista, que por cierto estaba cubierta con nieve, por lo que ya no me siento tan mal de haber caído. —_ oye una risilla nerviosa; luego, siente morirse, como si todo se haya convertido en la mayor mierda del mundo.

Despierta de golpe, empapado en sudor frío e hiperventilando. No sabe hacia dónde ver ya que seguía siendo de madrugada, la única luz que tiene es la del reloj en su mesa de noche marcando las cuatro y veintiséis de la mañana. Trata de recordar absolutamente todo de aquello, hasta la última palabra, y vuelve a palidecer. "Es sólo una coincidencia, es sólo una coincidencia, es sólo una coincidencia", se intenta convencer, inútilmente, no puede calmarse de tan sólo pensar en una pequeña posibilidad de que eso sea cierto; ¿y si fuera así? Se suicidaría en el momento.

Decide librar su mente de todos esos supuestos con cualquier cosa, vuelve a mirar la hora y sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que despertó; dormir no es una opción por obvias razones, por lo que ese día se dispone a ir a la escuela, pasada ya casi una semana, pero no importaba con la tremenda justificación que iba a dar. Oh sí, ahora se siente de maravilla para ir al colegio y prestar atención en sus clases como nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.

Sin importar que llegara excesivamente temprano, procura usar tiempo en comer cualquier cosa, la comida siempre le aliviaba y hacia olvidarse de sus problemas. Aquella madrugada casi se acaba el refrigerador entero, y logró consumir casi una hora de su tiempo.

También opta por despertar a su madre para que lo lleve, sabía que el autobús nunca pasaba tan temprano, y no se iría a esperar en medio de la nieve por una hora o más.

Pasado el trayecto, y una despedida por parte de su madre, Eric se encuentra con algo que jamás creyó haber visto antes o tal vez por el resto de su vida: los pasillos de la primaria totalmente desiertos. Tanto silencio acumulado le hacía pensar de más, por lo que le parece conveniente ponerse los audífonos hasta que viera a alguien conocido y tuviera a alguien con quien distraerse.

Al poco rato de estar en su salón vacío y con los auriculares puestos, nota una figura familiar, cuando lo primero que se son unas muletas, asimila que se trata de Jimmy, agradece a Dios por tratarse de alguien conocido; pero luego maldice al ver aquella molesta gorra verde entrar al salón, y vuelve a maldecir al verle enyesada la pierna izquierda. Definitivamente se mataría un día de estos, porque de no hacerlo, tenía por seguro el volverse loco.

En una obra divina ve llegar detrás del judío a los demás de su grupo y otros niños; así como un poco después a la señora Garrison, con esto decide ver la hora, y se da cuenta de que ya estaban al inicio de la clase, no lo había notado, pero así al menos ya no podría hablar con Kyle, realmente no quería hablar con él ni con ninguno de los otros dos; y esa fue la única vez que se había sentido como un antisocial de primera, al ignorar a los chicos por tanto tiempo, algo que por lo general sucedía al revés.

Su aislamiento le ayudó para pensar bien su próximo movimiento, con la cabeza fría, y ya calmado; estaba decidido, si esa mierda era cierta, quería estar al doscientos porciento seguro de su veracidad. No tenía otra opción, no podría dormir en paz si no sacaba esas dudas de la cabeza, y no tendría el valor suficiente para seguirle hablando después de eso.

Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, sólo esperó a que cayera lo noche, e hiciera algunas respiraciones antes de acostarse en su cama. Eran las once y cincuenta y dos, la hora ideal para dormir.

— _¡Oye! No quería irme sin avisar… pasó algo anoche y me desperté de repente. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigues? He estado muy preocupado por ti._

— _¡Descuida! No tengo ningún problema con eso, y ya estoy mejor, no puedo caminar bien, pero al menos ya no me han inyectado nada, ¡estar con la pierna enyesada es muy incómodo!_

— _¿En serio? Supongo que ahora no has podido jugar basquetbol…_

— _Es lo malo; me siento extraño de no poder ir al parque en casi una semana. Cuando me recupere estaré ahí todo un día, para compensar el tiempo perdido._

— _Cierto. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que eran tus horarios? Los he olvidado, lo siento._

— _No importa, y eran… los lunes, miércoles y viernes; después de la escuela, que vendría siendo… como eso de las dos de la tarde. Y este… no sé si te lo había dicho, pero… mi gran deseo es que el día en que por fin nos conozcamos, podamos jugar basquetbol, juntos. Suena muy cursi, pero realmente quiero que juguemos una partida cuando nos veamos en persona… algún día._

— _Tienes razón, ¿y sabes qué? Tengo el presentimiento de que eso no va a tardar en suceder, ¿qué tal si hacemos que eso ocurra? Tuve una idea, pero no sé si estés de acuerdo en hacerlo, y te comprenderé si es que no quieres hacerlo._

— _¿De qué se trata?_

— _Pensé en hacernos una identificación personal. Mira, básicamente sería una forma en la que podamos identificarnos a simple vista; pero que sea algo único, algo que sólo nosotros podamos reconocer._

— _No lo sé, ¿cómo sabes que siquiera vivimos en el mismo país?_

— _Ambos hablamos inglés, ¿ya es un avance, no? Y quién sabe, a lo mejor y ya nos hemos visto antes, pero como no tenemos ninguna forma de reconocernos, seguimos igual_

— _Podría ser cierto... De acuerdo, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?_

— _Es algo muuuy sencillo, sólo hay que pintarnos alguna palabra clave en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, obviamente que sea visible, ¡y ya! Lo que sí es que hay que ser originales para no confundirnos, ¿está bien? ¡Ah! Y la mejor parte es que uno decidirá qué se pondrá el otro._

— _Suena muy práctico, pero no sé… ¿no crees que nos veamos algo ridículos?_

— _¡Por eso sólo serán palabras! Parecerá un tatuaje, no es gran cosa, ¿o sí? De todas formas ya tengo listo el tuyo._

— _¡¿En serio?! Qué rápido. En ese caso… creo que será una buena idea._

— _Verás que sí… Bien, entonces, tu lugar será en la mejilla derecha; lo más grande que puedas escribirás "Cheese", ¿te parece bien?_

— _Está… bien, creo. Uhm, en el cuello lo más centrado y en el lado izquierdo… "Freedom"._

En ese momento, su alarma de las seis de la mañana empieza a sonar, despierta estruendosamente y ve el día que marcaba la hora; "viernes", nunca estuvo tan decidido con algo, y aun así un potente temor le aprisiona todo el cuerpo. Tenía miedo, miedo a que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y todo lo que creyó como lo más maravilloso que le hubiera podido pasar en toda su vida sea una jodida mierda, y totalmente contraproducente.

Estaba decidido, no iría a clases por esta vez a ver si con eso se calmaban algo sus nervios, y el estar viendo a Kyle durante toda la mañana no sería exactamente algo relajante en él. Si lo llega a enfrentar sería con todo. Y así, vuelve a dormir sin importar si fuera a encontrarse con esa persona "desconocida", tenía sueño y debía estar al cien cuando ese momento llegara.

Pasado el mediodía, Eric cumple con su parte antes de salir de casa, no sin antes ponerse una bufanda y abrigarse bien para ese frío infernal. Iría a dar un muy, muy largo paseo.

Sin darse cuenta, durante todo ese camino, había permanecido con el entrecejo arrugando; con el que aumenta todavía más al irse acercando al pequeño parque donde solían jugar los cuatro, ocasionalmente. Su ritmo cardiaco se disparó al ver a Kyle, solo, jugando basquetbol.

—Hey, creí que tenías la pierna rota. —llama su atención cuando se mete a la cancha.

—Sí, hoy no fui a la escuela por ir al hospital a que me quitaran el yeso; pero aún no puede moverme con la suficiente _libertad._ —A Eric se le eriza la piel al escuchar esa última palabra, Kyle permanece de perfil ante él. — ¿No quieres jugar? Pero no vayas a hacer nada extraño, al menos por ahora. —dice en movimientos muy torpes, lanzándole la pelota a Cartman.

—Claro judío, lo que digas.

Eric recibe el balón ahora dentro de la cancha, e involuntariamente, obedece a Kyle en lo que le había dicho; estaba siendo demasiado cuidadoso en sus movimientos, trata de excusarse con el frío, pero incluso Kyle era más rápido en sus movimientos que él. También evita verlo como le sea posible, se obliga a ver sólo el balón y la canasta; no obstante, en el momento en que Kyle intenta arrebatarle la pelota es cuando eso sucede. Cartman en un descuido termina viendo su rostro, y con ello, su propia desgracia.

Fue tanto el shock que no percibió el instante en que Kyle había metido un punto a costa suya; ya no sentía el corazón ni su propia respiración.

—Linda mariconería, Kahl. —se burla aún sin encararlo.

— ¿De-de qué estás hablando, Cartman? —un pequeño sonrojo pinta sus pálidas mejillas, había creído que estaba bien escondido, no podía haberse dado cuenta nadie, y menos él. Kyle se maldice mentalmente al ser tan descuidado para que lo viera justamente Cartman, este no debía ser su día. —Escucha… no le cuentes de esto a nadie. Te daré cualquier cosa para que mantengas tu boca cerrada, cualquier cosa. —hace énfasis en sus últimas palabras, completamente serio.

— ¿De verdad? De acuerdo. Entonces, quiero que me digas que esto es una jodida broma. —dice con su misma actitud, quitándose la bufanda y dejando relucir su palabra escrita en marcador negro.

" _Freedom"_

Kyle, por su parte, piensa momentáneamente que se trataba de una de las clásicas bromas de Cartman, que no había nada de qué preocuparse porque no podía ser algo verdad viniendo de él. Luego, recuerda que no había posibilidad física de que él se enterara de _eso,_ y un incesante sentimiento abrumador y destructivo se hace presente en él, dejándolo sin palabra ni acción posible. Es decir, todo se había ido a la mierda en menos de un minuto.


	3. Primer Encuentro Parte II

El domingo contiguo al desastre, tenía cosas que aun debía despejar de su cabeza; ahora sin nadie con quien pudiera contar como su confidente, Kyle se seguía preguntando si realmente era buena idea ir a visitar a aquél viejo amigo, y no tan viejo.

Tenía la nariz congelada, el cuerpo entero le temblaba, y su dedo índice no sabía si tocar el timbre de la puerta, o dejarlo como estaba. Kyle estaba consciente de los problemas que tuvieron, el distanciamiento que se dieron sin decir ni una sola palabra; y por sobre todo, su cambio brutal por tan sólo haber cumplido diez años.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta alzando una ceja, al momento de abrir la puerta sin siquiera haber sido llamado a ella. —Dijiste que querías hablar, ¿no? —lo invita a pasar, algo cortante.

Era evidente que eso pasaría, ahora se sentiría como un idiota, y no hallaba forma de zafarse de eso. Sabía que debía huir cuando tuvo oportunidad, en vez de creer ilusamente que saldría algo bueno de aquella "platica"; y venía con el ser más cínico de South Park, gran idea la que se le ocurrió.

— ¿Y bien? —interroga pasados unos segundos. — ¿Vas a decir algo o sólo te vas a quedar viéndome la cara por lo que resta del tiempo? —toma asiento en la silla de su escritorio, mirando todo el tiempo fijamente a su ex mejor amigo.

—Y-yo… este…

—Kyle, —irrumpe Stan, tomando una bocanada de aire y masajeándose las sienes —no tengo idea de para qué habrás venido aquí y ahora; pero si no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para contarme lo que sea que tenías pensado decir, me temo que tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

—Lo siento —tampoco se atreve a verlo.

—Yo también lo siento.

Se sentía como un completo imbécil. Stan no tenía la culpa de nada, sabía que su amistad seguía pendiendo de un hilo, y aun así, fue con él a pedir ser escuchado; jamás se había sentido tanto como un ególatra cretino, claro hasta ahora.

¿Y qué debería de hacer? Ese inquietante sentimiento no desaparecería hasta poder desahogarse con alguien, alguien de confianza solamente. Stan lo acababa de correr; sus padres ni siquiera eran una opción; Ike… lo amaba y todo, pero contar esas cosas a un bebé no eran precisamente convenientes, y lo podría delatar con su madre, así que, no; el único que le quedaba era Kenny, ¡eso! Kenny era un perfecto confidente, pese a ser con el que menos hablaba (a comparación de Stan, o el mismo Cartman, claro), sabía que él era de su total confianza. Por supuesto, iría con él de inmediato; qué tonto por no haberlo pensado antes.

Apresura su paso, ya no tenía tiempo de pensar en otras alternativas; iría directo y conciso al punto, ni siquiera nota las piedritas que hay a montones cerca del parque central, encajándosele en los zapatos. Su raudo andar lo aísla de todo; de las personas que pasan junto a él, de las risas de los niños que jugaban, de los vehículos que iban pasando cerca de la acera…

Era la transición del día a la tarde, el sol estaba en su mayor punto; su ushanka le cubría bastante bien, demasiado quizás. Unos pocos rayos le traspasaban, pero no le cegaban; y aun con eso, pese al sol cegador, hubo otra cosa que le ciega completamente.

Inesperado, no lo vio venir por ninguna parte y estaba aterrado. Siente como un par de manos le sujetan el rostro, y a la par le empujan el dorso de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia un lugar más cerrado, y de inmediato se empieza a mover, ¿una camioneta? Fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, ya que sus muñecas estaban siendo envueltas en cinta adhesiva y percibe cómo una mordaza le es puesta, y sus ojos son cubiertos por un pañuelo, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!", se pregunta tras haber sido acomodado en el asiento trasero de un automóvil, también siente una persona junto a él, tal vez su agresor o alguien más que igualmente había sido raptado. El sudor frío no tarda en descender por su rostro, estaba inmóvil, no tenía forma de hacer algo, y mil y una posibilidades atravesaban su cabeza sobre lo que le esperaba; tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo.

—Tranquilo pequeño, no vamos a hacerte daño. —oye la dulce voz de una mujer en un acento que le hacía evidente no ser estadounidense. —Debes estar muy asustado, déjame quitarte esto. —remueve el pañuelo de sus ojos, al momento de irle acariciando la cabeza, como queriéndolo calmar.

Al ver un poco de luz, le empieza a temblar la vista, no sabía hacia dónde ver, por lo que lo único visible para él en ese momento era al frente; y efectivamente se encontraba dentro de una camioneta, al dirigirse al lugar del conductor, de inmediato nota que había un hombre negro conduciendo el vehículo; pero eso era lo de menos. Cuando gira un poco su cuello a la derecha, se encuentra con la mujer de la voz dulce; era una asiática, pero su aspecto era de lo más inofensivo, incluso estaba sonriéndole con pesar.

Baja su guardia, de alguna manera su ansiedad estaba descendiendo, y una corazonada le decía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pronto, deja de forcejear y con la mirada le implora algo a la mujer asiática.

—Parece que ya estás mejor; y ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, así que creo que ya puedo quitarte esto también. —dice antes de quitarle la mordaza, pero no antes de atarle las piernas con una cuerda.

Kyle da una gran bocanada de aire al sentirse liberado, no del todo— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿A dónde me están llevando?! ¡Quiero saber qué van a hacerme! —prorrumpe dejando salir todo desde que le tomaron.

—Ya te dije que no vamos a hacerte nada malo, sólo aguanta hasta que lleguemos. —sisea la delgada mujer, dándole palmadas en el hombro.

No sabía qué responder, pero mientras no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, trataría de conservar la mayor calma posible. Baja sus ojos, hasta dar con sus manos, atadas con demasiada cinta; y en ese momento se da cuenta de algo de lo que no puede creer que no haya percibido antes; y ese era, como tal, Eric Cartman. Junto a él en total inmovilidad, y aparentemente inconsciente. — ¿Qu-qué-e e-es-está hacien-endo _él_ a-aquí? —estaba en una pesadilla, quería despertar ya y ver que todo hasta ese momento era una mentira. Sus ojos no apartaron de su figura, de sus extremidades atadas, y de todo a su alrededor. Definitivamente estaba en una pesadilla.

—Oh —sonríe pícara—, creo que _tú_ eres el mejor que lo sabe, ¿no?

No sabía a qué se refería, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

—No, realmente… ¿por qué está dormido? —mira de reojo al bulto junto a él.

—Estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso, y a nosotros no nos gusta llamar la atención. Pero no te preocupes, despertará en cuanto lleguemos. —amplía su sonrisa, indicando el camino de fuera del vehículo.

—No estaba preocupado. —murmura tan bajo que fue inaudible para la mujer joven y de complexión fina, que admiraba el panorama de fuera, por lo que le fue imposible oírle; pero así estaba bien. Y Kyle hasta ese punto ya no sabía en qué pensar, o qué hacer; pensaba que todo era tan bonito cuando no sabía quién era la persona al otro lado de sus sueños, y que desde que supo quién era el (in)afortunado, las cosas iban cada vez peor, como hubiera supuesto de cualquier situación que involucrara a Eric Cartman.

**[ . . . ]**

En algún momento vuelve a ver sólo oscuridad; también su cuerpo se siente extrañamente ligero, como si estuviera siendo transportado a algún otro lugar. Y después todo se vuelve rígido, frío y la cabeza le daba vueltas; a duras penas si podía visualizar con claridad su alrededor, y no reconocía absolutamente nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Sólo un blanco grisáceo, con cuadros transparentes y nada más.

La silla en la que estaba sentado era extremadamente incómoda, por lo que se apresura en incorporarse, lo cual se le dificulta demasiado, más que en un día entresemana a las cinco de la mañana. Piensa que no podía ser peor, hasta que ve a Kyle junto a él, y un negro y una china del otro lado de una mesa opaca y no muy espaciosa. De la nada, sus sentidos se alborotan, y todo su anterior entumecimiento desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—DIOS MÍO, ESTOY RODEADO DE MINORIAS, ¡SALVENME POR EL AMOR DE JESUCRISTO! —exclama contrayendo sus facciones, quedando con una expresión de total desagrado; un hormigueo le recorre la espalda al notar a Kyle tan cerca de él, por puro instinto se aleja toscamente, moviendo lo más posible su silla del otro. Kyle demostraba no importarle en absoluto, no mostrando ningún tipo de reacción.

En tanto, el hombre frente a ellos sólo esperaba a que terminara el niño, para continuar hablando, —bien, le estábamos contando a Kyle quien somos nosotros y la razón del por qué están aquí. —hace un breve resumen para el niño que denotaba ser racista, eso en estos tiempos no le parecía tan común verlo, pero trata de ser más tolerante, tratándose de un niño más que nada. —Primero déjenme presentarnos. —hace una pequeña pausa. —Mi nombre es Fakh; y ésta es mi esposa, Jin-Kyong. —dice al momento de enlazar su mano junto a la de la mujer, reluciendo su juego de anillos.

Cartman se queda expectante ante ellos dos, sin expresión alguna hasta hace unos segundos. —Woah, una unión interracial entre dos minorías los harían así una… ¡¿una súper minoría?! ¡Y están casados! ¿Tendrán hijos negritos con los ojos rasgados? —se echa a reír ante la imagen mental que se hace con ellos como pareja y sus hijos; le parece extremadamente gracioso más tratándose del mismo Cartman.

— ¡Oh, vamos, culo gordo! ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir actuando como el mismo racista de mierda incluso en estos casos!? —exclama del mismo modo en que siempre lo haría, y sin darse cuenta, ya habían vuelto a actuar como siempre.

—Vaya, ¿problemas en el paraíso? —ríe bajito Jin-Kyong, ocultando su risa con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Qué? —reacciona Cartman.

— ¿Disculpe? —se sobrecoge Kyle.

—Ah, su primer pelea de pareja, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando te negaste a salir de Corea, qué recuerdos, ¿no? —dice dirigiéndose a su esposa en un tono nostálgico.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen, ¡¿de qué demonios están hablando?! —hablan los dos, uno después del otro.

—Pues… ¿ustedes son almas gemelas, no? —pregunta Jin-Kyong, confundida de lo que decían ambos niños; pero éstos en ningún momento contestan nada, todo lo contrario, e incluso nota un ambiente incómodo entre ellos dos al ver un repentino cambio en ambos, al evitarse también. —Son pareja, ¿no? —vuelve a preguntar, de forma inocente.

— ¡NO! —braman, levantándose de la mesa por tal impacto.

— ¡¿Y cómo es que saben eso?! —continúa Kyle.

—Un pajarito nos lo contó. —ríe quedo la mujer.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera somos amigos! —exclama Kyle. — ¡Detesto a Cartman más que a cualquiera! ¡Jamás nos llevaríamos bien, y mucho menos jamás tendríamos ese tipo de relación! ¡Por favor! —da pequeños golpes a la mesa, denotando su frustración.

— ¿Ustedes no se llevan bien? —indaga Fakhr, arrugando un poco su frente.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —vuelven a gritar al mismo tiempo.

Ambos adultos se miran el uno al otro, confusos; y de la nada empiezan a hablar en su propio idioma, desubicando aún más a los chicos. Así continuaron varios minutos, hasta que se detuvieron y los miraron sonrientes. —Esperen un momento, regreso en seguida. —pronuncia el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la entrada del cuarto, dejando con seguro la puerta justo después de salir.

—Oh, genial; nos quedamos con la china. —exclama Cartman, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud resignada.

—Soy coreana. —dice sin dejar de sonreír hacia ambos.

**[ . . . ]**

Dentro de la habitación semi-oscura, todo era extrañamente silencioso. Ellos dos habían pasado una infancia agitada, jamás habían estado tan callados estando juntos, era raro para ambos, en especial para Eric; nunca había estado tan callado en su vida, y esos eternos minutos dentro con una china y un judío no eran de lo más gratificante. Ni siquiera intentaron huir, oyeron con claridad al tipo cerrar la puerta con llave, y la mujer al ser una asiática seguramente sabría cómo paralizarlos en un segundo. Lo más inteligente para ambos fue esperar, pareciendo idiotas, pero no podían hacer nada en ese momento.

—Entonces, ¿estos son los niños de los que me hablaste? —escuchan una voz desconocida, cruzando por la puerta, y ambos giran la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándose con un hombre adulto joven, quizás unos treinta cuando mucho, con la piel clara como la leche y de cabellos rubios. Cartman siente un gran alivio al verle. — ¿Cómo han estado, chicos? Me llamo Charles Radowitzky y lo que más deseo es ayudarles. —pronuncia al momento de tomar asiento frente a ellos, dejando a la pareja por otro lado, muy cerca de él.

—Espere, ¿es judío? —inquiere Cartman.

—Soy una mezcla con eslavos. —responde sonriente el hombre.

Eric supo en ese momento que ya no podía confiar en nadie.

—Fakhr me ha comentado su situación. Eso, especialmente en nuestra comunidad, nos parece muy extraño, por lo que han logrado captar mi atención; y bueno, quisiera hablar con ustedes un poco más de cerca. —apoya ambos codos sobre la mesa, sin cambiar en absoluto su impecable expresión.

—Sigo sin entender de qué están hablando, —comienza Kyle, dubitativo con sus propias palabras— desde el inicio sólo han sido una especie de juego de palabras, y cosas como "sabes bien a lo que nos referimos", pero no, no lo entiendo, ¿no podrían expresarse con más claridad? —su voz sonaba temblorosa, pero firme; estaba harto de no poder comprender nada.

Charles permanece unos minutos en silencio, totalmente neutro. —Tienes razón, pequeño. ¿Sabes? Me agradó tu tenacidad, y estás en lo cierto, debes estar en completa confusión, en tus mismas circunstancias cualquiera lo estaría, y por eso mismo quiero hablar con ustedes; quiero ayudarlos a que despejen todas sus dudas. —pronuncia en una enternecedora voz que, de cierta forma logra calmarlo un poco. —Díganme, ¿ustedes saben lo que son las almas gemelas?

La más grande pesadilla de Kyle se estaba volviendo realidad, al escuchar todas esas palabras provenientes del caucásico hombre, palideció.

—Básicamente se podría resumir en eso. —dice, al terminar su explicación. —Déjenme decirles que uno no nace decidiendo eso, uno nace con eso. Y como dato adicional, ¿saben el porcentaje mundial de estas personas? —niegan con la cabeza. —Cerca de un 20% en _todo_ el mundo, ¿lo ven? Son especiales; al menos a nuestra consideración, ya que el resto de la población no lo sabe, ¿alguna vez intentaron buscarlo en internet? Tenemos gente que regula toda esa información, y es eliminada al momento de siquiera tocar la superficie. —hace una pausa, ve los rostros shockeados de los menores, y no puede evitar sentir condolencia hacia ellos.

—Y ustedes… bueno, es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que vemos algo parecido a lo suyo. Lo normal -o común-, entre nosotros es que uno ame incondicionalmente a su alma gemela. ¿Saben? De ese 20% que somos, una gran mayoría vive distanciada a millones de kilómetros, unos incluso hablan idiomas totalmente diferentes, como es el caso de Fakhr y Jin-Kyong, ellos tuvieron que esperar cerca de veinticinco años para conocerse, y esa dicha de por fin poder ver a esa persona tan anhelada es… un sentimiento muy agradable. El ser humano es errático por naturaleza, vaga buscando un significado a su propia existencia; y a nosotros nos fue regalado este don de estar conectado a otra persona, de una manera más allá de la física y emocional. Y podría parecer ridículo depender de alguien para el propio bienestar ¿no?, a juzgar por sus escépticas expresiones; pero si lo ven, se darán cuenta de que todos buscan algo, como el dinero, la fama, el reconocimiento social, poder, y una infinidad de etcétera. Pero-

—Tiene razón, todo lo que dice suena de lo más ridículo. Yo me largo de aquí, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. —sentencia Cartman interrumpiendo de golpe al adulto, seguido de un rechinido que perdura unos cuantos segundos; y sin decir una sola palabra más, se retira dando un leve portazo. Kyle lo mira por encima del hombro, sin ninguna reacción aparente. — ¡Pero si esto es una maldita casa! —se oye un tanto lejos de ellos el grito de Eric.

— ¿Es esto una casa? —pregunta dirigiéndose al hombre, quien permanecía igual aun con la última escena.

—Eso era precisamente a lo que iba, —talla sus ojos, cansado— pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, aunque pueda salir no tiene a dónde ir. Y en la entrada principal no se puede salir sin autorización.

Kyle mira preocupado hacia las personas frente a él, ahora sin Cartman con él, una mezcla entre tranquilidad e inseguridad le abrumaban en ese momento, prefiere mantenerse sereno. —Exactamente, ¿dónde estamos?

—En las afueras de Colorado, muy cerca de Nebraska y Kansas; pero no tan retirado. —explica Charles, ladeando un poco la palma de su mano. —Te pido que no te pongas nervioso, en cuanto acabemos con esto los regresaremos a ambos a sus respectivos hogares; por mientras tennos paciencia; eh, eh… —hace movimientos circulares con las manos, como queriendo pedir completar algo.

—Kyle.

—Bien Kyle, ¿tienes idea de por qué estás aquí?

—Eso quisiera saber.

—No es más que una simple invitación.

— ¿Invitación a qué?

—A este mismo lugar.

Kyle no comprendía de qué hablaba.

—Es un inconveniente que no esté tu amigo aquí-

—Él no es mi amigo. —vuelve a interrumpirlo.

—Como sea, el punto de todo esto es que les hacemos la invitación a _ambos_ de vivir aquí; si es que llegan a tener problemas con sus familias, o algo parecido. De hecho este lugar fue creado para eso, para recibir a todos los nuestros si no tienen otro lugar al que ir. Te pongo un ejemplo, Fukhr viene de Etiopia, Jin-Kyong de Corea del Norte; ambos no tenían ningún lugar al cual ir, ya que eran exiliados y provenientes de países muy conflictivos. Y aquí, los acogimos dándoles todo para que lleven una vida decente, ¿no es genial? Pero obviamente cada uno que vive aquí tiene que contribuir en algo a nuestra institución no-oficial. No obstante, ustedes no son obligados a nada; nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas a ustedes cuando lo necesiten.

—De… acuerdo, supongo. —musita Kyle, no muy confiado a las palabras de ese hombre.

—Comprendo que esto puede ser confuso, incluso que desconfíes de todo, y es normal. Permíteme regresarlos a ti y a… eh, eh. —vuelve a ladear la palma de su mano.

—Cartman; Eric Cartman.

—A ti y al pequeño y _agradable_ Eric Cartman de vuelta a South Park. —sonríe con sus brillantes ojos. —Pero antes, quisiera darles un regalo de mi parte. —dice antes de sacar de los bolsillos de su saco, un par de teléfonos inteligentes que parecían ser bastante costosos.

— ¿Un iPhone? Oh, no, no. —no podía creer lo que le estaban dando, y si bien no podía recibirlo por varias razones, no halla de salir de esa.

—No quieras ser humilde, es un regalo de parte de todos. Y mira, en el contiene el número de los tres, pueden llamarnos cuando quieran, e inmediatamente veremos de qué podemos serle de ayuda. —acerca el dispositivo a las manos de Kyle. —Bien, te guiaré a ti y a Eric con el conductor para que los lleve de vuelta. —mueve su silla para levantarse de ella y dirigirse a la entrada, mientras la pareja va e indica a Kyle la salida; en tanto la mujer asiática fija su atención en el menor.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, seguramente no debes entender nada de esto; pero no te preocupes, yo estaba igual que tú cuando recién llegué aquí. —ríe— Ten, te podría servir; léelos varias veces si te sientes confundido. —termina de murmurar cerca de su oído cuando, le entrega un par de folletos que en letras grandes resaltaba:

"¿Qué es un alma gemela?" y "¿Qué hacer cuando se tiene una?"

Kyle los ve sin mucho interés, para luego guardarlos en su abrigo, y disponerse a seguir a sus raptores. Cuando sale de ahí, se da cuenta no sólo de que se trataba de una casa, sino que era enorme y muy bien parecida; también se dio cuenta que estaba en una clase de sótano, uno muy extraño en verdad. Luego, cuando se hallaba dentro de un automóvil mucho más oscuro que el anterior, ve que no estaba Cartman, no dice nada y realmente le daba igual, hasta que oye varios quejidos de una voz familiar.

"Lo encontramos merodeando en la parte trasera, cerca de las vallas."

Voltea su vista hacia donde oía las voces, después alcanza a ver al tal Charles dándole algo a Cartman, cosa que le provoca un cambio brutal en su actitud; ahora se escuchaban gritos de alegría y emoción.

— ¡Pero qué suerte! Al menos algo bueno salió de toda esta mierda… —exclama emocionado cuando se encontraba dentro del vehículo, junto a Kyle y con los ojos llenos de brillitos.

Por su parte, el anterior mencionado permanecía callado, pensativo, sin reacción ni emoción aparente.

—Hey, Cartman. —voltea a verlo, completamente serio. —No podríamos… —se escucha la puerta ser azotada.

— ¿Fingir que nada de esto pasó?


	4. Metástasis Parte I

Generalmente, cuando intercambiaban quejas o reclamos en pleno acto eufórico que ameritaba la situación, solían quedar hasta ahí, ninguno de los dos acostumbraba guardar rencor el uno del otro por quien sabe qué tantas cosas hicieren; solía quedar todo en el olvido, y nada más.

Si es que en algún remoto caso llevaran una relación más o menos normal de amigos de la infancia; que para empezar ni siquiera eran amigos, ni nunca llevaron una relación normal de cualquier tipo. No, el concepto de "normal" les venía quedando muy fuera de sus propias expectativas; por mucho que quisieran serlo, aparentemente el mismo universo se lo venía pasando por el culo, con ellos incluidos, claro está.

Pero de alguna u otra forma, durante muchísimo tiempo, lograron verle la cara de imbécil al propio universo. Con algo tan sencillo que ni ellos se la podían creer; un algo que les ahorró en varias ocasiones problemas innecesarios: la ignorancia pura.

**[ . . . ]**

— ¿Entonces desde cuándo empezaste a notarlo? —inquiere la mujer asiática, meneando ligeramente una cucharilla dentro de su café.

—Cómo decirlo… ¡desde hace cuatro malditos años que ha ido empeorando! —Kyle se exalta golpeando un poco la mesa en la que se apoyaban, provocando ciertas miradas indiscretas en su persona. Pero con toda razón; tenía razón de estar así de exaltado.

—Uhmmm… —permanece pensativa durante unos segundos, admirando la taza caliente que reposaba sobre plato como si fuese de lo más interesante. —Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero… En sí, todo lo que me has contado no tiene el más mínimo sentido. —sentencia mirando fijamente el rostro angustiado de Kyle. —Quiero decir, básicamente lo que me has dicho hasta el momento se resumen en "sus lazos han estado evolucionando con el tiempo". Pero mira Kyle, no es que no confíe en ti, creo totalmente en tu palabra, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Eso no es algo natural, al menos no en nosotros.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Te lo voy a explicar de la manera más sencilla para que me entiendas, Kyle. —la mujer toma una gran bocanada de aire, pensativa. —La "condición de almas gemelas" no es algo que crezca y se desarrolle con los portadores; sino que uno ya nace con la completa condición. Lo que ustedes están pasando no es algo normal, Kyle… Lamento no poder ayudarte en esta ocasión. —su voz permanece serena y condescendiente; mientras tanto el antes mencionado permanece con su misma expresión shockeada, y desesperanzadora.

— ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? —balbucea con la voz apagada, y con la mirada perdida en su desayuno intacto.

—Uh, podrías intentar convencer a Eric de venir con nosotros. A ver si entre todos podamos hallar algo; quizás Charles tenga una mejor idea de lo que les sucede. —señala contenta, en un intento de levantar el ánimo del adolescente.

**. . .**

— ¿Cómo lograste traerlo? —inquiere confusa al observar al niño con sobrepeso pasearse de entre los cuartos, como queriendo buscar algo. —Creí que… te sería más difícil, ¡si apenas hablamos ayer! —señala volteando a ver a Kyle, no parecía del todo conforme, e incluso parecía que se aguantaba su desagrado.

—Le dije que le daría 20 dólares si venía.

La mujer asiática no se veía muy convencida con aquello.

— ¡De acuerdo! Le dije que darían KFC gratis, y que vendría Mel Gibson como invitado especial, "sólo si él venía el día de hoy y sólo hoy".

Kyle rueda los ojos, le avergonzaba que esa mujer pudiera leerlo tan fácilmente, pese a no haber establecido conversación fuera de su horrible condición, era como si le conociera de toda la vida. Le recordaba a su madre, y eso le avergonzaba aún más.

Jin-Kyong en algún momento (dejando de lado la incomodidad), decide guiarlo con la misma lozanía destellante en su rostro, hacia una habitación que en los próximos minutos le informaría a Kyle que se trataba del lugar de "ambientación". —Será mejor que traigamos el KFC que dijiste, no querrás quedar mal con Eric, ¿verdad?

Kyle forma una mueca que hace arrugar todo su rostro, le era inevitable con cada insinuación por parte de la coreana; y supo en ese momento que con toda razón le recordaba a una madre, pero con los ojos rasgados.

— ¿No vendrá con nosotros?

—Deja que explore un poco más la casa, no te preocupes no le pasará nada; ya luego lo traerá Fakhr, ¿o es que te preocupa demasiado?

Ahí estaba de nuevo con sus insinuaciones.

Sin embargo, Kyle sabe que dijera lo que dijera no tendría ningún caso; y sólo se ahorraría oxígeno mantenerse callado hasta llegar a donde le habían prometido. En ese momento, se percata de sus alrededores; no había notado la peculiaridad tan obvia que resaltaba a primera vista de aquella casa: toda, absolutamente toda era blanca, no importaba hacia donde mirara; paredes, techos, puertas… todo era un inmaculado blanco que le cegaba. Sólo unos cuantos muebles eran distintos al blanco, y aún con eso, seguían siendo de tonalidades suaves.

E involuntariamente, Kyle forma una pequeña mueca que, si bien no era de desagrado, reflejaba por completo su sentir. Lo cual consideraba ridículo, ya que darle importancia a detalles tan insignificantes no iba con él. Por el contrario, no dejaba de sentirse incómodo por ese hecho.

Con la conciencia perdida con total plenitud, es revocado a su presente olvidado con la mayor tosquedad con la que pudieron haberlo hecho; la figura adulta que yacía frente a él, sin previo aviso, había detenido su andar para quedar postrados en frente de una enorme puerta que carecía de sentido, de gusto; por más que lo viera no encaja con lo demás porque no era blanco así como la demás mueblería, no, era de un perfecto café que aún conservaba ese aroma tan característico del pino. En ese momento no supo si el dueño que diseñó esa casa era todo un _geek_ o si sólo era excéntrico. Una mínima parte de él consideró que la esencia de aquella casa era la misma que emanaban todas las personas que habitaban ahí; pero sólo era una corazonada.

—Esta ha sido siempre mi habitación favorita de toda la casa, aunque ya esté oliendo bastante a polvo. —ríe Jin-Kyong justo cuando despliega las enormes puertas a los ojos de Kyle, dejando escapar una nube de partículas que lo hacen estornudar. — ¿Ves? Te lo dije; no creo que se note el desuso que le hemos dejado.

Por su parte, Kyle no comenta nada al respecto, más bien continuaba intentando disipar todo el polvo que se había levantado en un segundo, agitando con vehemencia su palma derecha mientras que con la otra se tapaba la nariz con su abrigo manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos entrecerrados. No perduró demasiado, en cuanto pudo divisar algo más allá de polvo fue que se detuvo a contemplar el eminente paisaje que se hallaba enfrente de sus ojos; cerca de diez metros cuadrados repletos de repisas llenas de libros de diferentes colores, grosores y tamaños. Y no es que fuera un ratón de biblioteca, en absoluto, era sólo que ni en su escuela había visto tantísimos libros.

" _No es nada extraordinario",_ piensa Kyle al ver que lo único que resaltaban eran esas enormes pilas de libros, pero, debía admitir que ese lugar lo llenaba con una sensación agradable, casi nostálgica; y le ayudaba a calmar sus ansias con todo lo que tenía que cargar alguien de su edad. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —busca a donde estaba Jin-Kyong, al no verla se desespera un poco y busca por toda la habitación a la mujer escurridiza.

—La utilidad de este cuarto es muy específica. Sirve sobre todo a aquellos que recién son llegados a nuestra comunidad; y como los últimos camaradas se asentaron aquí hace aproximadamente tres años, ya te imaginarás el porqué de su estado. —tose un par de veces Jin-Kyong, justo después de remover el polvo de un pedazo de pared algo escondido a simple vista. Cuando limpia gran parte de esta, se dispone a dar varios golpecitos sobre ella, al momento de recargar por completo las cinco yemas de sus dedos para empujar con fuerza discreta y se abriera frente a ella un lugar en completa oscuridad.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Ven Kyle. —sonríe de lado, haciendo un ademan con la mano izquierda. —Pasa, quisiera que conocieras este lugar antes para explicarte unas cosas. —dice mirando con gentileza aquel lugar que parecía ser tan lúgubre, con la intención de adentrarse al cuarto, se detiene de golpe, como si hubiera olvidado algo. —Recuerda quitarte los zapatos antes de entrar. —ríe nerviosa antes de dejar sus zapatillas de lado.

Kyle aún con demasiadas dudas en la cabeza, decide obedecer a la mujer esbelta, después de todo no había pasado nada malo al hacerlo (al menos hasta donde él sabía, obviamente). Pese a eso, no paraba de sentirse nervioso, indeciso; sus pasos eran demasiado lentos, y sus manos temblaban de una manera muy sutil. Al cabo de irse acercando más, la asiática se introduce por completo en la habitación, y con ello, ya no veía ni rastro de ella. Por alguna razón, esa oscuridad le inquietaba, sólo un poco. Cuando se halla frente a frente, duda; pero él mismo se quita sus zapatos antes de pensar en algo más.

Cuando da el primer paso dentro de esa extraña habitación, lo primero que nota es lo tan extremadamente suave que es el suelo, como si estuviera afelpado; pero debía ser algo lo suficiente grueso como para sentirlo a través de sus calcetines, provocándole una sensación agradable, y supo que jamás se terminaría de sorprender a cada cosa nueva que salía de todo eso.

— ¿Ya estás un poco más calmado? Este lugar es para eso. —comenta suavizando su voz, a sabiendas de que se hallaba no muy lejos de ella. —Pero siéntate, vamos. Necesito decirte un par de cosas importantes antes de proseguir. —inquiere dejando salir su teléfono, dejando destellar la luz de la lámpara en el rostro de Kyle para indicarle su lugar de asiento.

— ¿Cosas importantes? —repite sus palabras incrédulo al momento de tapar parcialmente los destellos con la palma de su mano. — ¿De qué tipo? —baja su cuerpo al suelo, justo frente a ella, cruzando sus piernas.

—Del tipo de cosas que podrían definir el destino de muchísimas personas, incluyéndote. —en cuestión de segundos, Jin-Kyong cambia por completo su tono, tornándose más seria y grave. —Para ser sincera, es preferible que sólo tu sepas de esto, por el momento claro; y no es que desconfíe de Eric, es sólo… que tú te ves mucho más responsable y maduro.

—Entiendo. —internamente, le daba toda la razón a la mujer.

—Perfecto. Ahora Kyle, quisiera que voltearas tu rostro por un momento. Esto te será muy interesante de ver. —señala con vehemencia el lugar indicado por la tenue luz de su teléfono; mientras Kyle quedaba boquiabierto con lo que estaba viendo, y un poco de sudor no tarda en resbalar por sus sienes, palideciendo al instante.

**. . .**

Estaba encabronado. Si bien sólo habían dos cosas en específico que odiaba con todo su ser, como Kyle que encabezaba la lista, la segunda era por mucho que le tomaran el pelo, no soportaba ser engañado, ¡y más de una forma tan ridículamente absurda!; Eric sigue sin creer que haya caído de esa manera, vamos, que sin importar que Mel Gibson casi le lanzara de su mierda fuera a disminuir siquiera un poco su fanatismo hacia él (aunque claro que ya le daba vergüenza decir que le admiraba)… pero engañarlo con algo como eso, era imperdonable; se desquitaría con ese judío de mierda apenas vuelvan a hacer contacto visual.

Pasea las yemas de sus dedos por el mosaico que le rodeaba, dándose por perdido en un laberinto blanquecino que no daba luces de hallar alguna salida, o algo diferente a ese hostigoso blanco que le cubría de pies a cabeza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero sentía la boca tan seca como si hubiera pasado meses sin alimento y agua. Por un momento cree que moriría en ese mismo lugar, y lo peor es que nadie se daría cuenta de que había desaparecido; era el crimen perfecto, sin evidencia, en un lugar apartado de todo, ¡cómo fue tan tonto de volver a ese asqueroso sitio! Nunca imaginó que su muerte sería tan humillante como aquella; sin nadie, completamente solo, y más importante, sin nada que comer.

—Si tan sólo pudiera saborear por última vez esa salsa… —va arrastrando los pies hacia una esquina que sabía desviaría a otro espacio vacío; era todo, este ya era el final definitivo de Eric Cartman, para todos, no podría morir como un héroe… como siempre lo soñó. Apoya todo su peso en la pared que da al desvío, echaría un vistazo rápido para ya poder quedarse ahí a esperar la muerte. Sus moribundos ojos hacen un sobreesfuerzo en levantarse lo suficiente para ver hacia delante, y otra vez lo único que veían era ese asqueroso blanco… a excepción de ¿una luz?, ¿acaso estaba salvado? En un segundo su cuerpo recobra la misma viveza de siempre, y se apresura en alcanzar esa luz. Cuando la halla, descubre el cielo mismo frente a sus ojos.

— ¡KFC! ¡Oh Dios mío, gracias! ¡Estoy salvado!

Ante sus ojos mortales yacía un esplendoroso paisaje digno de ser la última imagen que viera en su vida, ya que por azares del destino había ido a parar justo en la cocina, justo en frente de un mesón repleto de botes y botes de KFC; había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que vio tanto pollo junto, y claro que no importaría si se lo terminara en ese mismo instante. Era su festín y se lo merecía, después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Dios!

En cuestión de segundos, sus dedos grasosos empezaron a esparcir la grasa por su rostro y parte de sus prendas, y en la acogedora cocina solitaria lo único que podía ser oído era la mandíbula de Eric haciendo toda clase de ruidos, algunos más desagradables que otros, pero a fin de todo, aquellos grotescos sonidos servían como camuflaje a una conversación no muy distanciada de él. Eric se hallaba tan ensimismado con el pollo frito que le fue imposible oír la voz de su alma gemela.

Sin embargo, su cerebro no tarda demasiado en exigir algún líquido, y ya con la boca seca propuso que el pollo sabría mejor si mantenía su boca bien hidratada. Eric aun masticando y hecho un desastre recorre la corta distancia que hay entre el comedor y el refrigerador, para encontrarse luego de abrirla un jarrón lleno de jugo y una pequeña lata de Pepsi a un lado, no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar la lata.

No obstante, cuando el líquido burbujeante desliza por su garganta, refrescándole, un sonido muy leve hace que pierda la concentración que tenía en su bebida. Al notar que en ningún momento paraba, decide acercarse más a escuchar con detalle; no quería que alguna rata le fuera a aparecer de la nada.

El sonido provenía muy cerca del refrigerador, se dio cuenta de eso al acercarse; por lo que hace un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera entre el electrodoméstico y la pared, logrando quedar en una posición no muy cómoda a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que en ningún momento había dejado su lata a medio tomar.

Sin mucho cuidado, pega por completo su oído a la pared, y es cuando percibe los sonidos que en realidad eran voces mucho más claras que antes; suponiendo en un instante que la pared era demasiado delgada como para poder escuchar tan bien un par de voces que denotaban estar al menos unos dos metros alejadas de él.

"Como podrás apreciar, eso sirve en esencia para apaciguar aquellos que estén en un radio menor a 50 metros. Por obvias razones mientras más se esté cerca, mayor será su efecto. Por esa razón les insistíamos tanto en que vinieran a vivir aquí, ya que también ayuda a las almas gemelas a fortalecer su vínculo.", oye con cierta dificultad, pero reconoce de inmediato que esa debía ser aquella asiática tan fastidiosa, arruga el entrecejo al oírla hablar de cosas tan extrañas; pero concentrándose para alcanzar a oír todo lo que dijera.

"¿En verdad? Sinceramente no creo que algo como eso haga mágicamente que ese culón y yo nos llevemos bien así como así.", no había ninguna duda de que esa era la voz de ese judío de mierda, soltando quién sabe cuánta mierda de su sucia boca.

"Obviamente lleva su tiempo. Pero eso me recuerda, ¿por qué no aprovechamos este momento que estamos los dos solos para que me termines de contar tu 'relación' con Eric? Porque apenas ayer que volvimos a hablar me informaste solamente de tu 'problema'."

"Como si eso fuera posible. Desde hace como un año que desconozco la palabra 'privacidad'."

"Si te refieres a eso, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, esta habitación también sirve como un aislante. Todos tus pensamientos permanecerán aquí; y lo sé porque desde que entramos no he podido oír a Fakhr, y sí, nosotros de igual forma que ustedes nos podemos comunicar con el pensamiento. Aunque… también hay otra forma de evitar que tu alma gemela te oiga cuando no quieras.", Eric abre expectante sus ojos, pegando tanto como le era posible su oído al concreto, eso sí era algo de suma importancia de saber cuanto antes.

"¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cuál es?! ¡Eso sí que me interesa saberlo!"

"Calma pequeño, tampoco es como si fuera algo del otro mundo… sólo debes concentrarte en ti mismo, procurar no pensar nada en ese momento y cerrar tu mente. Tómalo como si crearas una burbuja en tu cabecita. Y puede sonar bastante sencillo, pero, no es así, podría llevarte incluso años poder aislarte a voluntad de tu alma gemela.", al estar en aquella posición, el voluminoso cuerpo de Cartman comienza a darle una sensación hormigueante en varias partes, no pudo importarle menos al escuchar aquello, era como un jodido milagro el poder quitarse un peso de encima como lo es tener a esa maldita rata judía todo el tiempo dentro de su cabeza. Al no escuchar respuesta suya por unos segundos, supuso que Kahl debía estar pensando en algo similar.

"Pareces contento. Eso no está bien, Kyle. Se supone que deberías estar buscando la manera de fortalecer tus lazos con tu alma gemela, no todo lo contrario."

Hubo una pausa, y Cartman cree ya no escuchar bien.

"No sabe de lo que está hablando. Si estuviera en mis zapatos sabría a lo que me refiero."

"Sé que Eric tiene un carácter algo difícil. Pero debes de entender que si él es tu alma gemela debe ser por alg-"

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. Entiendo que debo estar pagando algo como para tener de 'alma gemela' a alguien como Cartman, Y no exagero cuando digo que eso es lo _**peor**_ que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi jodida existencia."

Ocurre algo extraño con él. Eric Cartman por alguna razón no podía procesar todo lo dicho por Kyle, era extraño; ya que, pese a saber muy bien que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento con aquella situación, no sabía por qué escucharlo a él, con esas palabras, le provocaban un sentimiento extraño. No era rabia, ni mucho menos tristeza; era algo desconocido para él.

En ocasiones anteriores (y muy rutinarias), se expresaban su desagrado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ambos lo sabían, pero, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? Si no era la primera vez que lo oía decir que lo odia.

"Me informaste que ya se conocían desde mucho antes, ¿siempre ha sido así?", ahora le resultaba tranquilizadora la voz de la asiática esa.

"Sí. Siempre. Sinceramente ni siquiera sé cómo continúo vivo si en reiteradas ocasiones intentó asesinarme, no de una forma muy efectiva, pero… ¡incluso fue capaz de hacer que un chico que lo molestaba se comiera a sus propios padres! Como ve, así es Cartman, un niño egocéntrico, racista, rozando la psicosis sino que lo anárquico. No es cosa mía, es sólo que temo por mi propio bienestar."

No era la primera vez que lo oía decir toda esa mierda de él, ni había cambiado su estado expectante, ni un poco. Sin embargo, quería golpearlo.

—Con que ahí estabas metido, ¿qué estás haciendo? De cualquier forma, sal de ahí y vayamos al cuarto de ambientación. —escucha una voz masculina detrás de él, provocando que se sorprendiera un poco y casi tirara la lata con bastante liquido aún dentro. Esa fue la primera vez que agradece tanto el ver a un negro, y justo en el momento indicado.

**. . .**

—Necesitas tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, Kyle. —sentencia con voz resignada Jin-Kyong, al momento de apoyarse sobre el suelo y su pierna ambas manos en una maniobra que la hace ponerse de pie. —Deberías meditar un poco, y aquí es perfecto para que tengas un momento a solas. —dice antes de retirarse, moviendo la puerta consigo. —Recuerda que esto se abre por adentro, no te preocupes.

Kyle observa atento cómo la habitación se va oscureciendo más a cada paso que da la mujer, cuando ya no la ve ni a ella ni a algún rastro de puerta existente, la luz azulosa comienza a intensificarse más. Kyle mira por encima de su hombro aquella figura rocosa con forma humanoide emanar aquella luz. Todo esto no lo podía considerar más ridículo de lo que ya era, pero opta por seguir los consejos de la asiática; tal vez eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

Suavemente va cerrando los ojos, como también respiraciones regulares cada cierto tiempo. Si bien esto no le ayudaba del todo para cambiar su parecer, sí que lo hacía para rememorar con la cabeza fría, y de a poco toda esa exaltación yaciente en su organismo, poco a poco lo iba abandonando.

Un hecho fidedigno en él es que, por más que quiera, su imagen del niño llamado Eric Cartman jamás cambiaría, pero, ahora que recordaba con mayor claridad, él no siempre actuaba como un hijo de puta, como el 0.1% de sus actos no eran tan egoístas del todo. Unas en particular, más que trágicas, eran por demás cómicas. Como esa vez que intentó asesinarlo con un bate de plástico, estuvo intentándolo por más de tres hasta que se cansó y él también. Y a decir verdad, Cartman nunca ha tenido intenciones reales de matarlo, aun cuando todavía no sabían que eran almas gemelas.

**. . .**

Jin-Kyong estaba insegura. Nunca antes había tratado con un par tan difícil como ese, y le hacía cuestionarse, ¿realmente existen los errores en el momento de destinar a dos personas?, ¿eso siquiera era posible?

—Ahora que están ambos, quisiera preguntarles, ¿hay alguna forma de que Kyle y yo dejemos de ser… ' _almas gemelas'_? —oye arrastrar esas últimas palabras a sus espaldas, causándole un ligero sobresalto y varios espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Y efectivamente, su más grande a que preguntaran algo semejante a eso, se ha vuelto realidad. — ¿Existe algo físicamente posible de realizar para romper nuestros "lazos"? —menciona con evidente sarcasmo y veneno en su voz.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, niño? ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? —interroga el hombre negro, exaltándose por tan inesperado cambio.

—Kyle y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, se los hemos estado repitiendo desde la primera jodida vez que llegamos aquí. Y toda esta maldita mierda sólo nos ha traído más problemas con cada maldito día que pasa. —inquiere Cartman conservando muy bien la compostura. En un momento de distracción, nota como Kyle aparece en la habitación sosteniéndose la frente, no sabe de dónde demonios salió pero eso era lo menos importante. — ¿Verdad que sí, Kyle? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que tengo razón, y que me apoyas en esto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Cartman? —cuestiona cubriéndose los ojos por tanta iluminación que le rodeaba.

—No te hagas el que no sabe nada, judío. ¿O qué?, ¿me vas a decir que no me trajiste a este hostigoso lugar para eso?

" _¿Ahora qué estás planeando, culo gordo?"_ , piensa Kyle buscando no meter a los demás en esto, sabía algo no andaba bien cuando Cartman empezaba a tomar el control de la situación. Sin embargo, no obtiene respuesta alguna, como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido en un momento es que, de la nada deja de escuchar a ese niño malcriado retumbándole los pensamientos. Frunce el entrecejo al creer ser ignorado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kahl? Te ves molesto. ¿Y?, ¿acaso no piensas hablar?

— ¿Qué hiciste, culón? ¿Por qué ya no te puedo escuchar? —unas gotas de sudor frío le recorren la sien, mientras una sensación aplastante se hace presente en su pecho.

—Digamos que alguien muy inteligente aprendió a quitarse de encima a un maldito judío. Y por ese alguien, me refiero a mí mismo. —saca la lengua burlándose de Kyle. — ¿Y bien? ¿Ya me dirán cómo me libro por completo de Kyle?

—Es-¡espera, Eric! ¿Qué no eso era lo que querían? Como quiera que sea, ¡ya no pueden escucharse telepáticamente! ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente? —inquiere exaltada la mujer mayor, ya no le gustaba nada a que camino iba todo esto.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Aún puedo sentir lo mismo que este cara de verga, ¡y no me iré hasta que me den una respuesta convincente! —brama cerrando ambos puños con fuerza. — ¡Y tampoco me vayan a salir con sus mierdas de que no saben nada! —señala acusatoriamente a ambos adultos.

—Aquí nadie le interesa saber cómo deshacerse de su alma gemela. —asevera con tranquilidad el hombre negro.

— ¡Carajo!

**. . .**

El hombre caucásico supuso que nada bueno habría de venir luego de recibir una llamada de emergencia por parte de sus compañeros más cercanos, así como la inesperada visita de ese par de niños tan carismáticos que trató hace unos dichosos cuatro años; de los cuales no había tenido contacto desde entonces.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí, niños? —Charles hace referencia a su espaciosa oficina. —Me pregunto si ya se decidieron a hospedarse en la mansión. —un ligero tic nervioso aparece en su pómulo derecho.

—Nada de eso. —protesta primero Cartman, dando un golpe en el escritorio del adulto. —Queremos saber si existe alguna forma para que Kyle y yo no seamos más unas mariquitas unidas por el universo, o por la mierda que sea. —carraspea poniéndose cada vez más serio.

—Dios mío, Eric. ¿No crees que te estás yendo un poco al extremo?

— ¡Esto no es nada extremo! ¡Ninguno de los dos puede vivir más con esta mierda! Di algo Kyle, no hagas que parezca la obesa de tu madre. —voltea a ver a Broflovsky ligeramente enojado por ser el único hasta el momento que lo ha dicho todo.

—Odio admitir que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Cartman. —aparta sus ojos de todo, hundiéndose en su asiento.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que se conocen?

—Preescolar. —responden ambos.

—Vaya lío… —masculla intentando analizar varias posibles, quedando corto de ideas, tarda un poco en volver a hablar. —Dada su situación, veo sólo dos caminos viables que puedan tomar. —mantiene su expresión concentrada al momento de dar una profunda respiración para luego relajar sus músculos tensos. —La primera y la que considero mejor para ustedes es que, aprendan a vivir a con eso. Puede parecer difícil pero sí es posible. —ambos preadolescentes lo ven de forma desaprobatoria. —Y la segunda, y la que podría solucionar lo que vienen buscando es, simplemente hallar las antiguas escrituras de nuestra sociedad. Ahí podría venir cómo deshacer la condición de 'alma gemela', aunque no les recomiendo esa vía.

— ¿Cómo que "podría"? —inquiere dubitativo Kyle.

—Ninguno de nosotros sabe exactamente qué vienen en ellas. Nuestra idea general es que contiene toda la información acerca de la condición de 'almas gemelas'; y entre todo eso podría incluir hasta cómo deshacer un lazo entre almas gemelas. Pero les repito que nada de eso es seguro, ni siquiera su existencia es segura. —declara el adulto sin cambiar su expresión de completa seriedad.

—Espere, ¿entonces por qué lo pone como una opción si no están seguros de su existencia? —reacciona Eric alterándose cada vez más.

—Estamos seguros de que _existió,_ mas no si continúa existiendo.

— ¿Y cómo están tan seguros? —indaga uno de ellos.

—Muy sencillo, tenemos una parte, específicamente las dos primeras páginas, de toda la escritura. —Charles saca de su escritorio un cuadernillo muy delgado cubierto de un material especial que aparentaba servir de protección. —Pueden revisarlo si gustan. —puntualiza acercándolo a ambos.

Por obvias razones, Cartman lo toma primero, casi arrebatándolo del albino, Kyle por su parte no estaba con el humor suficiente como para ponerse a discutir con él a estas alturas, por lo que se acerca curioso al lugar de Eric.

La cubierta era pasta gruesa, pero no aparentaba tener mucho sentido ya que sólo contenía dos hojas dentro. Cuando revisan su contenido no les sorprende en lo más mínimo, por lo mismo de tratarse de todo lo que les repetían hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, una de las últimas frases les llama por demás su atención al recitar: _"sus debilidades y/o fortalezas dependen de su misma coexistencia armónica yaciente en…"_

Estaba incompleta la oración.

—Bien, ¿y dónde se encuentran las partes restantes? —se atreve a preguntar Kyle.

—Es lo que no sabemos con exactitud, pequeño. —mantiene su postura firme en todo momento. —Hace cuatro años no me dejaron explicarles que, cuando se fundó esta organización fue con el principal propósito de encontrar esas antiguas escrituras sagradas. Desde hace casi veinte años que no hemos obtenido nada más que esas míseras dos páginas que tienen en sus manos. —sentencia el hombre apuntando a ambos.

—Un momento, ¿no había dicho que estas escrituras son muy antiguas? —adjunta Cartman. —Porque por lo que se ven, parece que no tienen ni dos años de estar impresas; se ven demasiado impecables para tener tantísimos años. —Eric lanza una mirada llena de desconfianza al hombre frente a él.

—Me parece que se sobreentendía que esto se trata de una vil copia. La original se encuentra en nuestra central de toda la organización, ¿esperaban que nuestras escrituras sagradas estuvieran plasmadas en un vulgar papel? Las escrituras están grabadas en calcita en su idioma original; el hindi. Creí que eras más astuto, Eric. —sentencia alzando una ceja desaprobatoriamente,

— ¡Óigame, hijo de puta!

—Espere, ¿qué no el hindi es el idioma de la India? ¿No han intentado buscar ahí? —inquiere Kyle habiendo estado pensativo con todo lo antes dicho.

—Qué observador eres, Kyle. —Eric hace una rabieta en su asiento. —Y efectivamente hemos estado haciendo eso, en la India es donde tenemos más sospechas de que puedan estar todos los tablillas restantes. Más específicamente en el Templo _Padmanabhaswamy;_ en Thiruvananthapuram, Kerala. En ese gigantesco templo hay siete cámaras a lo largo, hasta la fecha ya han sido abiertas seis de esas siete cámaras; sin embargo, se cree que el abrir la séptima puerta está prohibido, ya que toda nuestra gente que ha intentado abrirla ha desaparecido en circunstancias desconocidas.

Tanto Kyle como Cartman permanecen inmóviles en sus asientos, su ritmo cardiaco había cambiado bruscamente con sólo unas palabras y, no podían creer que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya estaban, es decir, a toda su mierda le echaban más mierda.

Y un agente externo les observaba desde un sitio en el que nadie en absoluto se dio cuenta de su presencia, permaneciendo totalmente estático.

**[ . . . ]  
**

Su vista y su mente se hallaban perdidas, ni las ventiscas de aire helado fueron lo suficiente fuertes para hacer que pusiera los pies en la tierra, con la nariz congelada arrastra los pies hasta la parada del autobús, sin constatar el medio que lo rodea se detiene en el mismo lugar de siempre. Creía estar solo, y en caso que no fuera así ni le importaba en lo más mínimo. Eran demasiadas cosas para alguien de catorce años, y no quien para decir eso puesto que desde su infancia todo había sido una completa locura; y tampoco es como si ponía en primera vez en peligro su vida, ya había pasado, y varias veces; con la única diferencia que ahora sí le preguntaban si estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro su vida. Debe suponer que los años pacíficos repercutieron mucho en su persona.

—Hey Kyle. —oye una voz conocida, de momento no reacciona, pero no tarda esta persona en agitar su palma en frente de él. — ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo ido.

—Oh, lo siento Stan. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Kyle. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Oh, ya sé, debes estar así de distraído por la fiesta, ¿no es así? Aunque no es para tanto.

Kyle permanece unos segundos callado, sin entender de lo que estaba hablando su mejor amigo. — ¿De qué fiesta estás hablando? —ladea ligeramente su cabeza, tal como lo haría un cachorro confuso.

Stan por su parte, parpadea varias veces sin creer lo que estaba diciendo, seguramente le estaba gastando una broma. —De la fiesta de graduación que organizó la familia de Token en su casa a las seis de la tarde, ¿acaso olvidaste que hoy terminamos la escuela secundaria? Llevamos planeando este día como desde hace una semana.

Era cierto, Kyle no puede creer que ya hasta había olvidado el día en que vivía; todo ese asunto se le estaba empezando a ir de las manos, y no podía, no podía con tanto. Ve una vez más el rostro sonriente de Stan, aquel que lo seguía acompañando a pesar de todos los momentos bajos que tuvieron que pasar, y reafirma que se seguía tratando de su mejor amigo casi desde que eran unos bebés; y lo supo, supo que seguiría con él pasara lo que pasara; por lo que ya había tomado su decisión de terminar de lo que había dejado inconcluso hace cuatro años.


	5. Metástasis Parte II

Siente su cabeza liviana; demasiado realmente. Quizá sea por la ansiedad que le abruma las 24 horas del día al sentirse vigilado (pero todos llegan a sentir ansiedad, ¿no?); el problema era _quien_ lo hacía. Desde que ese gordo de mierda aprendió de sepa Dios dónde a controlar su comunicación neuronal involuntaria, no había sido más que un mártir. Él ya no podía escucharlo, pero Cartman quizá sí.

(Antes, al menos se escuchaban mutuamente, no podían esconder nada aunque quisieran; pero ahora al no poder oírle, se siente inseguro de todo lo que piensa.

Porque vamos, es Cartman. Él siempre está planeando algo para verlo caer.)

O tal vez se siente así por los efectos tardíos del alcohol. Daba igual, en fin, ahora era momento de irlo a buscar y esperar que no estuviera vomitando o haciendo el ridículo. El problema era que la casa de Token es jodidamente enorme. Supo que no debió pedir ir al baño por sentir náuseas al tomar un poco de ese whisky.

No desea abrir los ojos, se le nublaba la vista apenas pestañeaba, empero su poco raciocinio le obliga a levantarse del colchón olor a lavanda para dirigirse al ventanal de la habitación que daba al jardín trasero de la familia Black. Todo le daba vueltas y sólo divisaba manchas que no paraban de moverse; procura enfocar su vista hacia cualquier punto aleatorio, el que fuera; necesitaba recuperar la claridad de su vista aunque no pudiera encontrar al instante a su mejor amigo.

Las náuseas vuelven cuando empieza a distinguir a sus compañeros de clase tirados en el césped con montones de latas y botellas regadas a todo lo largo y ancho que daba; y sí, le daba asco ver a las personas así. También él se daba un poco de asco.

Pero eso no significaba que se adentraría a ese lugar que muy seguramente apestaría a vómito; de sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Empieza a rotar sus ojos, ya con la vista más clara (pero no tan bien del todo) observa a detalle todo el jardín trasero. Si no hallaba a Stan ahí al menos sería un lugar menos del cual irlo a buscar.

Y no fue así.

Tuvo que tallarse los ojos repetidas veces, incluso forzar la vista cual cegatón haría sin sus anteojos. Era impensable, está de más decirlo, el siquiera ver a Stanley Marsh en aparente estado de sobriedad en plena fiesta de adolescentes. No se veía ni un poco afectado, estaba tal cual a como habían llegado a la fiesta. Siendo el único distintivo que halla es aquella parca naranja chillante de Kenny.

¿Lo estaba consolando? No logra divisar con claridad ya que, ambos se encontraban de espaldas en las sillas del comedor que hasta hace rato ofrecía un gran buffet. Eran los únicos ahí, pero a Stan se le notaba a kilómetros esas infinitas ganas de quererse ir ya de ese lugar. Pero Kenny era otra historia, pareciera que Marsh sólo estaba con él cuidándolo para que no hiciera alguna estupidez; se hizo más evidente al verle menear una botella (aparentemente) vacía de cerveza.

¿Desde cuándo Kenny tomaba?, no pudo sacarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, y es que, de cierta forma ni debería extrañarle siendo que se drogaba con orina de gato. Y seguía  siendo sorprendente.

Sin embargo, ahora lo verdaderamente importante era dejar las cosas claras con su mejor amigo; y, empieza a creer que después de todo no era tan buena idea el sincerarse con Stan en estado de ebriedad.

(No era nada fácil, a consideración suya.)

Porque vamos, no es como si todos los días fueras con tu _best friend_ a decirle que tienes una especie de lazo espiritual con tu peor enemigo de toda la vida, ¿cierto?

(No era normal, y jamás lo sería.)

—

Cuando se halla en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio trasero es que, tropieza un poco con sus pies debido al mareo repentino provocado por el golpe de aire fresco que le hace dar de vueltas la cabeza. Kyle se apoya parcialmente en el marco de la puerta, quería estabilizarse un poco antes de ponerse a buscar a Stan (a lo que sería muy bochornoso que lo viera en ese estado).

— ¿Kyle? ¡Kyle! Dios, ¿en dónde te habías metido, amigo? Dijiste que te sentías mal, y pasada como una hora me empecé a preocupar. Iba a buscarte antes, pero Kenny… ahora a él se le pasó la mano. Pero vamos, ¿puedes caminar? Te llevaré a donde estaba para que descanses−

—No, ¿no tomaste, Stan?

—Lo hice. Casi tanto como Kenny. Supongo que tomar desde los diez años me hizo tomar resistencia al alcohol. —ríe por lo bajo antes de tomar a su amigo por el hombro, con la intención de dirigirse hacia donde estaba McCormick.

—Espera. Antes, antes debo decirte algo; algo importante. Quisiera que fuéramos a un lugar más apartado, por favor. —sostiene su frente, apartando la vista de su amigo.

— ¿Y Kenny?

—Él estará bien. Será sólo un momento, por favor.

Stanley no responde. Kyle aparta su agarre fingiendo que está mejor, pero no puede evitar sostenerse de cualquier cosa en lo que busca un lugar poco habitado en la enorme casa. Y lo logra, logra encontrar el pasillo superior que daba a la biblioteca (y es cuando recuerda esa vez en la que Cartman armó todo un drama para deshacerse de sus peluches; al grado de usar armas reales para eso). Era ideal; estaba aislado de casi todo, tanto de las personas como del sonido.

(Porque claro, le daba paranoia hablar de eso tan libremente. Y no es como si antes ya hubiera hablado de eso fuera de _ese_ lugar.)

Kyle pasa primero, no se detiene hasta llegar al fondo; y Stan le imita. Habían permanecido muy silenciosos desde entonces, tampoco habían intercambiado miradas amistosas tal y como lo hacían a los diez años. Habían cambiado, unas veces era más notorio que en otras, pero al fin y al cabo no seguían siendo los mismos ‘mejores amigos para siempre’.

Stan lo sabía muy bien, Kyle quién sabe. Y por esto mismo, a Marsh le seguía inquietando sobre qué le quería hablar con tanta insistencia.

— ¿Esto tiene relación con lo que me querías decir a los diez años? —pregunta luego de tomar asiento a su lado, con lo ojos fijos al frente, sin estar observando particularmente nada en específico. Stan de la nada siente un pequeño sobresalto por parte de Kyle.

—Se podría decir. —es lo único que puede decir. —Así es. —talla su rostro con su palma izquierda. —Esto-esto es muy difícil. Así que seré conciso−

« _Tengo un lazo espiritual con Cartman._ »

Stan cree haber escuchado mal. Stan voltea a verlo, confundido. Kyle seguía hecho un ovillo al lado suyo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ya lo dije y no pienso repetirlo!

—Espera, Kyle. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

— ¡No estoy bromeando! ¿Crees que me parecería divertido decir este tipo de cosas? —lo encara repentinamente. Y a decir verdad, Kyle esperó cualquier cosa menos a no ser tomado en serio.

—Por Dios, Kyle. No creí que estuvieras así de ebrio, ¿seguro que sólo tomaste un trago de whisky?

(Efectivamente fue una mala idea.)

—St-Stan, estoy hablando en serio. —su voz empieza a sonar quebradiza. —No sé qué hacer, llevo más de cuatro años soportando esto y no veo un camino viable para salirme de toda esta mierda. Intenté recurrir con un grupo de personas que creí que me ayudarían, pero ahora sólo estoy más confundido que antes. Entiende mi desesperación, Stan.

Kyle estaba a nada de romper en llanto. Marsh continuaba demasiado confundido como para contestarle lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza. Ciertamente no podía (aunque fuera su mejor amigo) tomar en serio a una persona en estado de ebriedad; nadie mejor que él sabía eso. Y sin embargo, sus expresiones, su fuerte agarre hacia su sudadera ya humedecida con pequeñas lágrimas y mocos fluyentes lo hacían dudar; demasiado.

—Kyle, no−

Trata inútilmente de apaciguarlo, y no sabía si apartarlo un poco o dejarlo tal y como estaba. Considera mejor la segunda opción; así parecía un pequeño conejo asustadizo y tembloroso al que es mejor no tocarlo.

—No te estoy entendiendo del todo, ¿podrías explicarme mejor a qué te refieres con _‘lazo espiritual’_? No me digas que te volviste a unir a una secta fanática de quién sabe qué personaje controversial. —Stan intenta relajar un poco el ambiente tan pesado que se había formado entre ellos. No obtiene respuesta alguna, por lo que decide proseguir. —También, ¿podrías repetirme el nombre con quien supuestamente estás formando  un ‘lazo’? Murmuraste tan bajo su nombre que fue lo único que no alcancé a oír. Aunque con toda sinceridad eso de los _‘lazos espirituales’_ me suena a una mariconería sacada de alguna revista para chicas−

Stan se detiene al sentir las fuertes respiraciones de su amigo chocando contra su sudadera.

Kyle se había quedado dormido en medio de algo importante.

—

Si no estaba muerto, deseaba estarlo en ese mismo momento. Fueron los rayos mañaneros del sol lo que lo despertaron, porque si no fuese así seguiría durmiendo otros tres días más. Pero no, la luz y el calor golpeándole la cara le hicieron recordar que aún continuaba respirando; y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Se sentía como los mil demonios, apenas se incorpora de la cama siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas; estaba mal en todo sentido.

Apenas da un vistazo general a sus alrededores, una extraña sensación le comienza a inquietar a sobremanera. Esa no era su habitación; se da cuenta de eso luego de lograr enfocar bien su vista, aún la conservaba algo borrosa, pero le es suficiente para saber que no está en su hogar.

(Exactamente, ¿qué había pasado el día anterior? Las palpitaciones en su cabeza le permitían sólo pensar en eso.)

—Ya era hora que despertaras, judío. Esto no es un hotel, ¿sabes?

Esa voz.

Aquella molesta voz que le había estado tocando las bolas desde hace aproximadamente diez años le retumba en el alma después de no haberla escuchado por un largo rato. Y era cierto, no había cruzado palabra con Cartman desde la última vez que fueron a aquel lugar del que ya no quería saber nada más.

—Por todos los− ¿Cartman?, ¿pero qué demonios−?

Eric da un gran suspiro.

—“Muchas gracias por alojarme en tu casa para que así la perra de mi madre no descubriera que su hijo ejemplar se había embriagado de un solo trago.” De nada. —imita mal a propósito la voz de Kyle; mientras se reacomoda en la silla de su escritorio.

Kyle no entiende nada. Parpadea varias veces mientras talla su rostro con ambas manos; buscando así el despertarse por completo, al momento de forzar su mente a esclarecer todo con los pocos datos que le había dado Cartman.

—Espe−, ¡¿y Stan?! ¡Estuve con él la mayor parte de la fiesta!, ¡¿qué fue lo que hiciste, culón?! —exclama removiéndose por completo de las sábanas.

—Hey, tranquilízate, judío de mierda. —replica molesto levantándose de su silla. —Si no estás en la casa de tu noviecito es porque _él_ me pidió llevarte a mi casa, porque si tu madre te hubiera visto así de deplorable como estabas anoche seguro que no te volvería a dejar salir. Stan ya tenía suficiente con Kenny, y como soy _tan_ bueno accedí inmediatamente. —forma una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Kyle ya no sabe qué responder.

—Mi madre siempre que llega de una borrachera y amanece tal cual como tú toma unas de esas pastillas. —señala el paquete ya abierto que se encontraba en la mesita  de noche, junto a lo que aparentaba ser jugo de naranja. —Avísame cuando dejes de comportarte como una perra. Tengo algo urgente de que hablarte, Kahl. —menciona con un tono serio en su voz, parado en la entrada de su habitación, ahora sin siquiera mirarle.

Ahora y por primera vez en su vida, Kyle desea con mucha desesperación saber en lo que estaba pensando Eric Cartman; no tiene un buen presentimiento, siente que algo malo va a pasar si continúa así. Y sin embargo, ahora lo único que puede hacer es acceder a esa amabilidad tan sospechosa; y lo tendría que hacer, se seguía sintiendo como si un camión lo hubiera arrollado.

 Y entonces−

Ve hacia donde está el vaso de vidrio que refleja la luz debido su nulo contenido; se estaba moviendo, todo a su alrededor no paraba de moverse, y se sentía bien; ya no le dolía la cabeza. Y sus irises olivo volvieron a esconderse en lo que sería el sueño más profundo que tuviese en un largo rato.

—

Ya no sabía si se le estaba volviendo costumbre pero, últimamente pasaba más tiempo inconsciente que consciente. Se sentía como si un montón de cosas estuviesen pasando a sus espaldas, como si le quisieran ocultar algo; y eso le molestaba, demasiado.

Cuando recupera el conocimiento de sus propios actos,  se siente limitado. Lo primero que ve es un fondo aterciopelado de diferentes tonalidades azulosas, como las de un asiento de autobús o algo parecido. No entendía nada y lo único que quiere es moverse de su lugar; no puede, intenta mover sus extremidades pero las siente prisioneras; así como su voz, no sale nada de su boca al intentar formular palabras de auxilio. Todo es inútil, fue limitado casi por completo, y la única excepción fue su vista. Aterrorizado, ve cómo sus muñecas y talones fueron atadas a las patas de su asiento; también descubre que lo que cubría su boca era un pañuelo bien ajustado que le tapaba hasta la nariz.

Se sentía secuestrado, otra vez.

—Al fin despiertas, Kahl. Mejor, no quería llevarte cargando incluso cuando llegáramos.

Lo vuelve a escuchar. Ya no podía oírlo en su cabeza pero, pareciera que jamás se podría librar de esa voz que, apenas la oía su condena ya estaba sentenciada. Lo peor estaba por venir, de eso no le cabía duda.

—“¿Cartman? ¡¡¿Cartman?!! ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy y por qué estoy atado?! ¡¡Suéltame de una buena vez, gordo de mierda!!” —brama moviendo con ímpetu sus extremidades atadas; el pañuelo cubriendo su rostro hizo que sonara tal cual a como habla comúnmente Kenny. Eric por su parte, al ya estar acostumbrado a eso, no se le dificulta en lograr entender todo lo que dijo.

—Wow, wow, wow. Hey, judío, será mejor que te calmes; no querrás armar un escándalo aquí en medio de avión a cuarenta mil pies de altura, ¿cierto? Si quieres que te desate, promete que no harás nada que llame la atención, ¿okay?

Los ojos de Kyle llenos de ira y hostilidad, poco a poco, se fueron destensando; odiaba admitirlo pero, tenía razón. Llegados a ese punto lo mejor que podía hacer era conservar la calma; y tratar de controlar el impulso de querer matar a Cartman, sobre todo.

—“De acuerdo.”

Apenas pronuncia esas palabras, siente respirar al serle retirado ese pañuelo tan incómodo. — ¿Y lo demás? —cuestiona al ver que Cartman no tiene la intención de quitarle las cosas sobrantes.

—Con eso es más que suficiente. Cuando lleguemos te desataré por completo, ¿cuál es el problema?

(Claro, él tenía la culpa por seguir confiando en Cartman.)

— ¿”Lleguemos”? ¡¿A dónde carajo vamos?! —exclama sumamente alterado; en lo que llevaba despierto, se le había olvidado por completo ese _insignificante_ detalle. El estar inconsciente durante tanto tiempo al parecer le causó efectos muy negativos.

— ¿Cómo que “a dónde”? ¿Acaso no es obvio?  Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, Kahl. —inquiere desinteresado al tiempo en que abre una bolsa de Cheesy Poofs.

—No, no lo es. ¿Por qué debería saberlo? Si el que ha estado actuando extraño eres tú, maldito gordo.

—Oh, qué raro. Si hace casi una semana no parabas de buscar alguna manera de deshacernos de esta mierda. ¿Que a dónde vamos? Al único lugar en el que podría haber una solución a todo esto.  —recalca con absoluta seriedad en sus palabras.

Y si Kyle no se equivocaba, podría jurar que le estaba insinuando que, él tenía la culpa de que ahora se encontrara amarrado. —Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?

—Veo que tu amigo ya se encuentra mejor, ¿necesitan algo en específico? —una tercera voz los hace sobresaltar un poco a ambos.

 Eric rápidamente visualiza a la aeromoza con una expresión angelical. —Muchas gracias por preguntar, señorita; pero así estamos bien. —ésta simplemente le responde con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Ahora qué clase de mentira inventaste para poder viajar hasta la India?! —gruñe Kyle tratando de mantener la voz más baja que le es posible.

— ¡Hey! ¡Fue cierto todo lo que dije, judío! “Mi amigo se desmayó un poco antes de tomar el vuelo, pero es muy urgente que vayamos. Él no hubiera querido perder su viaje sólo por uno de sus bajones de azúcar.” —imita su tonada de niño bueno. —Aunque fue difícil, muy difícil, que porque “si tiene problemas respiratorios y/o circulatorios no es recomendable que viaje en avión.” Agradece lo que te ahorré, porque no fueron sólo los del aeropuerto, ¡también la asiática esa y su esposo negro! —masculla viendo a Kyle con horror.

—Espera, ¿ellos lo saben?

Eric lo ve incrédulo por un momento; luego, empieza a carcajear estrepitosamente y, con el movimiento de sus manos empieza a ensuciar por todos lados con sus dedos manchados de frituras. —Qué gracioso eres, Kahl. —se limpia una pequeña lágrima que le había provocado tanta risa. — ¿Sino cómo estaríamos aquí? Dime, en serio.

Kyle demora unos segundos en pensar bien las cosas, en rememorar todos los últimos sucesos que había pasado junto a Cartman; y lo recuerda. — ¡¿Có-cómo?! ¡¿En qué momento te pusiste en contacto con ellos−?!

Eric vuelve a reír, ahora mucho más fuerte y los demás pasajeros fijan su vista en ellos.

— ¿Tal vez con el iPhone que nos regalaron hace años? _Dah._ —señala el aparato de había sacado de su bolsillo, balanceándolo en todas direcciones burlonamente. —A diferencia tuya, judío. Yo _sí_ que he tratado de buscar una solución a _nuestro_ problema desde la última vez que fuimos, o más bien que me engañaste a ir a esa jodida casa hogar. 

Kyle no es capaz de articular palabra, sus ojos llenos de asombro e incredulidad le dejan en completa mudez. Quiere retractarle algo, pero no puede. Ya ni siquiera recordaba ese dichoso iPhone; jamás lo usó como tal, porque claro la paranoia no lo dejaba.

—Hablé con ellos al respecto. Decidí por ambos ya que seguramente empezarías a hablar como la perra obesa de tu madre−

— ¡Claro que me pondría así, culón! ¡El viajar al otro lado del mundo no es cualquier cosa−!

— ¡Déjame terminar de explicarte, judío! Mira, ellos tienen su propio recinto allá en Kerala, o como se llame−; el caso es el siguiente, vamos a llegar al aeropuerto, nos van a recoger la gente que tengan allá y nos hospedarán en lo que nos quedamos ahí, ¿sencillo, no? En el caso de que veamos muy peligrosa la situación, nos vamos en ese momento. ¡No es para tanto, Kyle! Será como ir al parque de diversiones−, sólo que en versión tercermundista. —exclama tratando de animar la situación y que no sonara tan horrible como aparentaba ser. — ¿Entonces qué me dices? Es más, si ves cualquier cosa que no te parezca del todo, nos vamos también. De todas maneras ellos fueron los que pagaron los boletos; así que si no resulta haremos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿está bien? Tú sólo confía en mí, Kahl. Esto saldrá bien.

—No me pidas que confíe en ti, gordo de mierda. Siempre que lo hago todo termina mal. —responde viéndolo a los ojos con las cejas totalmente fruncidas.

—Este no será el caso. Y no sé tú, pero yo ya me voy a dormir. —bosteza alto antes de darle la espalda por completo.

— ¡Pero si−!

Cuando Kyle intenta reprocharle algo, los nudos en sus muñecas le recuerdan que aún seguía atado. Maldice por lo bajo antes de que todas las luces de la cabina fueran apagadas, y es en ese momento en el que voltea hacia la ventanilla y ve que efectivamente ya era de noche. Genial, lo que ahora menos tenía era sueño, y era más que seguro que todavía faltaba un buen tramo. Sería incómodo, pero con todo oscuro trataría de dormir un poco.

Necesitaba calmarse y procesar su penosa situación actual.

—

No sabía con exactitud la hora que era; seguramente serían como las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, ¿eso importaba? Quizá sí, quizá no.

Lo realmente importante fue que algo, algo demasiado fuerte lo despertó.

No supo qué fue, sólo supo que provenía de atrás.

Y debió ser algo excesivamente fuerte como para que ahora se encontraran descendiendo.

Sucedió muy rápido, demasiado.

Y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse por una herida que juraba no haberse hecho fue, un escenario en llamas que se iba extinguiendo con pequeños cristales de agua precipitada.


End file.
